tO eXPLAIN iN dUE tIME
by Pikajenn
Summary: In a moment of heroics, Shigeru takes the brunt of an attack launched on Satoshi. The result is amnesia. How long will it take for Shigeru to regain his memories?
1. [It starts with]

tO eXPLAIN iN dUE tIME   
cHAPTER 1

[It starts with] 

* * *

_Loosely based upon the mp3 entitled Autumn of Life, found on any Tenchi Muyo fansite. Song also heard on the Tenchi Muyo series episodes, No Need for Ryoko, and No Need for a Conclusion._

Name/Character List:  
Satoshi - Ash - 17  
Kasumi - Misty - 19  
Shigeru - Gary - 17  
Takeshi - Brock - 21  
Hiroshi - Richie - 17  
Kojiro - James - 26  
Musashi - Jessie - 26  
Nyaasu - Meowth  


* * *

__

I wish I could find a way to tell him how I really feel. The darkness concealed the true identity of the thinker, masked the persons emotions. The stars glittered overhead like a handful of diamonds tossed absently onto the blackest velvet surface. 

Wind briefly tugged at the figures clothes, misted through the longish hair like the fingers of a lover, and the person looked up at the sky.

"Someday, I'll tell you the truth," the voice was low and husky with emotion, "Someday."

* * *

Sudden shrieks of laughter interrupted Shigeru's daydreams. With a low growl of annoyance, he opened one sapphire blue eye and looked over at the interruption. From his place under the leafy boughs of an oak tree, he could see the three humans and several Pokemon as they cavorted by the lake. Shigeru snorted in lazy amusement. Satoshi had just tossed Kasumi into the lake, with the help of Takeshi, and the red-head was sputtering her irritation despite the broad smile on her face.

It was another lazy summer day just outside of Shion Town, and Shigeru would have been enjoying it if it wasn't for one thing.

He was on suspension...again.

It wasn't like he'd done anything _really_ bad, more of an annoyance to his grandfather than anything. Okay, so perhaps it was bad. He'd sold one of the more valuable Pokemon his grandfather had been raising so he could finally get his hooks into a bright yellow convertible. His latest girlfriend, Melody, had dropped hints of being able to 'prove' her undying love to him if he had a convertible, and who was he to say no to an adoring female?

He was about to continue his previously interrupted indulgence in another "Melody-in-skimpy-attire" fantasy, when Satoshi's Pikachu came bounding up with cries of, "Pipipi!!"

Once again, Shigeru cracked open an eye, unfortunately not seeing Melody in a bikini. 

"Briii!!" The egg Pokemon trilled, not even a foot from his face. Shigeru groaned and swiped an arm at the irritating baby Pokemon. He was in no mood for cuteness; Melody was about to take her top off.

Unfortunately, while Shigeru had missed touching the Togepi, the small creature had tottered backwards to avoid the swipe, and it shrilled in fear as it lost its balance and toppled backwards, rolling back down the hill.

Pikachu darted after it, catching it before it rolled three feet, and steadied the baby on its feet. With a glare in Shigeru's direction, Pikachu released a small shock of electricity towards the arrogant youth. It hit dead on, shocking Shigeru out of his fantasy, and singeing the ends of his spiky hair.

"KETCHUM!!!" Shigeru howled, leaping to his feet. With a look of murder in his eyes, he ran after Pikachu, who had gathered Togepi in it's front arms and was darting towards the safety Satoshi would provide.

Satoshi spun around, a blank look on his face. "What...?"

Kasumi blinked water out of her eyes, brushing back a lock of radiant red hair, "Satoshi, I think Shigeru is really pissed off!"

With a toss as it darted past Kasumi, Pikachu threw Togepi into her open arms, and then sprung up onto Satoshi's bare shoulders. Unfortunately, the move threw Satoshi from his already precarious position on a slippery boulder on the shore of the lake, and the two fell with a splash into the shallow waters of the lake.

Shigeru stopped running, stifled a snort of laughter, and waited for Satoshi to resurface. When the young trainer did resurface, Shigeru tried to not laugh at the strand of lake greenery hanging from a lock of Satoshi's hair. Takeshi and Kasumi weren't as successful, and even had Togepi laughing at the sight.

"Funny guys," Satoshi pouted, grabbing at the slimy aquatic plant and tossed it backwards. It hit Pikachu right between the eyes, and the Pokemon shook it off with a glare. "Sorry, buddy," Satoshi apologized, a smile in his mahogany eyes. "I guess I need to work on that balance act."

"Hey, it's getting late," Kasumi said, watching Togepi yawn sleepily. Though it wasn't dark yet, it was nearing seven at night, time for getting home. "I think we should start packing up." A breeze blew over the lake, chilly fingers of the night to come washing over them.

"Whatever," Shigeru said, shrugging into his black windbreaker. He took a seat on the rough surface of the picnic table and watched the rest get their things together. Kasumi was toweling off, leaving the towel around her neck as she slipped into a pair of shorts. He stared, unblinking, as she suddenly dropped the towel on the ground and pulled a white tank top on, the dampness of her blue bikini top seeping through the thin material.

Takeshi recalled his Pokemon, two rock types, and then got the remains their picnic dinner together. He closed the top of the picnic basket, and looked up at Shigeru. "How many more days does your...sentence...last?"

Shigeru sighed, pausing before replying, "Only another week of dealing with you losers, then I'm free."

Takeshi's eyes hardened, "You know we talk to your grandfather each night, tell him your progress." Shigeru didn't say a word, only stared at Takeshi.

"We haven't been telling him you've shirked your duties." Takeshi said softly, "Though I think your sentence should've been carried out by Officer Junsa, and not your grandfather."

"He doesn't think I did anything wrong." Shigeru shot back, just as softly. "And I'd do it again." Then he sat back on his elbows, looking up at the cloudless sky. "It's not the worst thing I've ever done. The old man doesn't know the half of what I've done."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Like..." Shigeru caught himself, and stared at Takeshi, "...Like things that would make you run home to your mommy."

Takeshi blanched, "My mother is dead."

"I know," Shigeru drawled out. "But what I've done is..."

"C'mon guys! Let's go!" Satoshi broke in, dragging Takeshi away. Kasumi held Togepi in one arm, the basket in another.

"Let's go, Prince Charming," She said angrily. Obviously, she'd heard their exchange.

"Whatever you say, Princess," He smirked, sliding off the table and sauntering ahead of her, with nothing in his hands.

* * *

They got within ten minutes of Shion before the attack came.

A net dropped upon them, making them fall to their knees.

"What's going on?" Shigeru cried out.

"I'll make one guess, and it's my bet I'm right...aren't I..Roketto Dan?!" Satoshi spat out, glaring angrily in all directions.

A small explosion rang out and a burst of white smoke clouded an area in front of Shigeru. 

"He's right for once," A female voice rang out.

"And on the double!" A male voice chimed in.

"Oh skip it!" A second, and annoyed sounding, male voice broke in, "They know the routine by now."

The smoke cleared with a sudden gust of wind, revealing Musashi, Kojiro, and Nyaasu standing by a Nyaasu shaped hot-air balloon. Musashi had a glass container in her hands, and Pikachu was in it!

"Pikachu!" Satoshi wailed, "Give Pikachu back to me!"

"Ah ah ah!" Kojiro sang out, "Not until you say the magic word!"

"Please!!!" 

"Uh, okay," Kojiro looked miffed, "I guess..."

"Kojiro!!" Musashi snapped, setting the Pikachu contained container on the edge of the hot-air balloon basket, "We are NOT giving back Pikachu! We're taking the little rat straight back to the Boss."

"Dat's right, and then he'll see me for the poifect cat I am!" Nyaasu's eyes got starry and he seemed to be in his own little world.

"But I said please! What else do you want?" Satoshi was crying now. 

_This is pathetic! Does he expect them to just hand Pikachu over?_ Shigeru sighed, _I guess I'd better do something._

"Takeshi, we have to do something," Kasumi said softly. "We can't let them get away with this!" In her arms, Togepi wailed softly. "Shh, baby, they won't get you."

"They won't get any of our Pokemon," Shigeru said. "And Pikachu is coming back with us."

"Whaa?" Satoshi sniffled. "What are you talking about?"

"Yes, what are you talking about?" Musashi demanded, walking closer.

"I'm talking," Shigeru said, fingering the Pokeball in his hand, "About this..." And he threw the Pokeball through an opening in the net, releasing the beast inside.

The Arcanine roared, feeling its master's anger. Musashi squealed, backed into Kojiro, who backed into Nyaasu. They tumbled into a heap at the base of the hot-air balloon. Pikachu cheered from its position in the glass container on the edge of the balloon's basket.

"Shut up, you!" Musashi snapped.

"Arcanine, burn a hole in this net and free us!" Shigeru commanded, "But be careful not to burn us. I just got my hair done."

The powerful fire-dog nodded and carefully toasted a human sized hole in the easily burnt net. Within seconds, they were free and standing tall and proud.

"Enough of this!" Musashi glowered, "Arbok, go!"

"Wheezing, go!" Kojiro grinned madly, "Join in the fun!"

"Go, Pika...um..." Satoshi began to cry. "Pikachuuuu!!!"

"Geeze, Satoshi!" Kasumi rolled her eyes, "Go, Poliwhirl!"

"Geodude, go!" Takeshi ordered.

The battle began in earnest then.

Shigeru sailed through the battle, reveling in it. Suddenly, Musashi began to play dirty.

"Arbok, poison sting the crybaby!!" She pointed at Satoshi, madness glimmering in her eyes.

"Satoshi!" Kasumi fretted, too far from her beloved.

Satoshi was frozen in place, shocked by the actions of the huge snake. Shigeru leapt into action, as he was the closest, and darted to the right, where Satoshi was. Unfortunately, Geodude had been tackled by Wheezing, and the flying rock type crashed into Shigeru's left side, throwing the arrogant male into the line of fire of the Poison sting attack.

For the first time in public, Shigeru cried out in pain, then gasped as the poison hit him. Luckily, the hit from Geodude had knocked him from being hit by the full poison sting attack, and it had the desired effect of protecting Satoshi, but he was still poisoned.

Within seconds, Shigeru fainted, and the sounds of battle faded to black.

* * *

_Uh-oh, what's gonna happen next? Will Shigeru be okay? Did Satoshi get Pikachu back? Did Team Rocket blast off again? All this and more in the next chapter of...tO eXPLAINE iN dUE tIME!_


	2. [All I know]

tO eXPLAIN iN dUE tIME   
cHAPTER 2

[All I know] 

* * *

A.N.: Looks like I have some new terms for you, boys and girls...

Tokiwa = Viridian  
Shion = Lavander  
Jiichan = Gramps  
Ojii-chan = Grandfather  
Kobane = Goldenrod  
Jouto = Johto  
Masara = Pallet

If I've written anything wrong, lemme know, k? I don't like making mistakes in my fics. Umm, enough of the Gary, er, Shigeru 'tude, on with the fic!

* * *

__

"Now remember Shigeru," Ojii-chan explained carefully, "A Pokemon poison antidote will work on humans, but it won't have the full effect on a human as it would on a Pokemon."

"Okay, Jii-chan," Shigeru said, standing on his tiptoes so he could see the array of antidotes and potions laying on the table. "So if a Pok'mon attic..att...If a Pok'mon hurt me with poisin, then this could help me?"

Ojii-chan smiled down kindly, "That's right, Shigeru! My my, how fast you learn!" He ruffled the six year olds hair. "Someday, you'll be a grand Pokemon trainer!"

"Nuh-uh, Jii-chan," The boy huffed. "I'm gonna be a Pok'mon Master!"

"You certainly will, my boy."

* * *

"Shigeru?" The voice was feminine and echoey. "Shigeru! Wake up!"

Shigeru groaned, but opened his eyes. It was such an effort! Each lid felt as if a ten-pound weight had been attached to it. His vision swam for a moment, then focused into superb Ookido sharpness. Nurse Joi looked down at him, her face full of concern.

"I gave you an antidote, but you'll have to reach a hospital in Tokiwa for a complete heal."

"What? Why can't you send for one?" Shigeru struggled to sit up, but a burning pain in his side had him lying back down.

"You have to take it easy," Nurse Joi chastised, "You were hit very hard along your ribs and I fear that a few have been strained. I don't think anything has been broken."

"You don't _think_ anything was broken?! What does that mean?"

Nurse Joi blushed, "Well, our machinery had been stolen yesterday and we're waiting for replacements. I ran a physical exam while you were unconscious, but I didn't feel anything broken."

__

She felt me up? And I was unconscious? Damn, this is a bad day. Shigeru sighed, then sucked his breath in.

"Anything wrong?" Nurse Joi frowned prettily. 

"No! Of course not!" Shigeru put on his most suggestive look. "Unless you want to...re-examine me..."

"NO!!!" Nurse Joi blushed a deeper shade of red. "I mean, I...I have other patients to attend to. I think you're doing fine." She turned to open the door. "Oh, by the way, your friends have set up camp in the waiting room. Do you want me to send them in, or just tell them how you are doing?"

Shigeru thought quickly, "Just tell them how I'm doing. When will I be released, anyway?"

"Tomorrow," Nurse Joi said, after consulting her chart. "In the morning. The doctor just wants to keep you here for an overnight observation."

Shigeru raised an eyebrow, "I can think of what I'd like to observe overnight." He made no attempt to hide the head to toe look he gave Nurse Joi.

"You are despicable, Shigeru Ookido." She said, a small smile on her face. She left then, closing the door gently behind her.

Shigeru let the smirk slip from his face as he closed his eyes. The pain in his side was greater than he had let on, and the poison was making him dizzy. Deep down, he was very concerned about the potency of the poison attack, despite how poorly trained the Arbok looked. He knew his Jii-chan would probably have a full heal for him, and thusly he wouldn't have to make a run to Tokiwa. Even though Melody lived there.

__

Ah, Melody, what would you think of me, if you saw me now? Shigeru thought, as sleep overtook him. _I just need to sleep...for a little bit..._

* * *

"Satoshi, I promise we'll get Pikachu back!" Kasumi said soothingly. Unfortunately, her words had the reverse effect.

"Pikachuuu!!" Satoshi wailed, sobbing into his League cap. The battered cap was clutched tightly in his gloved hands, and quickly becoming saturated with his sorrow.

"Uhm, Kasumi? Can I have a word with you?" Takeshi took her aside, gripping her elbow. As they left, Chikorita and Togepi stayed with Satoshi and tried consoling the distraught Trainer.

"What is it, Takeshi?" Kasumi asked, "You don't think I was being hard on him, do you?"

"No, but I think we should _not_ speak about Pikachu." Takeshi grimaced as the words sank into Satoshi's hearing range, causing another bout of wailing. "And maybe we should plan a way of getting it back...and quickly."

Kasumi fell silent, then her face screwed up in anger, "It's all Shigeru's fault! If he hadn't gotten in the way, we would have had...you-know-who."

Takeshi shrugged, "I know, but there was no way for Shigeru to know that Satoshi wouldn't have been hit by the attack. He did what he thought was right."

Kasumi sighed, her face relaxed. "You're right, of course. He finally makes a mistake and it nearly cost him his life, and totally cost...you know what...to Satoshi."

"Excuse me," A voice broke into their conversation; it was Nurse Joi, "but are you Shigeru's friends?"

Kasumi snorted, but Takeshi nodded, "We are. How is he doing?"

"His ribs were bruised greatly, but nothing seems to be broken." She frowned, "The poison is what worries me the most."

"Yes?" Kasumi asked, her interest piqued.

"The Arbok that attacked had a bad grade of poison. The antidote I gave Shigeru counters it, but will not fully heal him. He needs a full heal from the Center in Tokiwa." Nurse Joi sighed. "If he doesn't get a full heal soon, by at least tomorrow night, or the next day...it could be fatal."

Kasumi fell totally silent, the words from Joi shocking her. True, Shigeru was an arrogant bastard, but even he didn't deserve to die this way. "And Tokiwa is the closest Center?"

Nurse Joi shook her head, "Other than Kobane in Jouto, Tokiwa has the _only_ Center with a full heal for a human."

"Why not any of the other cities?" Takeshi asked.

"The need really isn't there. It's rare for a human to be hit by a poison sting attack." Nurse Joi sounded apologetic, "He will be released tomorrow morning. I suggest you use a swift Pokemon for the journey." She turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Takeshi called out.

Nurse Joi paused.

"Why can't it be delivered here?"

Kasumi held her breath.

"Because," Nurse Joi looked over her shoulder, "Rocketto Dan stole all of our expensive equipment...including the transportation devices."

"And your Pokemon, too?" It was no secret that the Pokemon Centers, even in such a remote location as Shion Town, had swift flying Pokemon.

Nurse Joi nodded, "Even them."

"Well," Kasumi said flatly, "Sucks to be Shigeru."

* * *

_Yes, it does suck to be Shigeru. I am taking great liberties with this story. What with all the differences between what could happen if a Pokemon were to attack a human with poison and...oh heck, you just wanna know what's coming up next.  
Will Shigeru and crew reach Masara in time? Will the full heal be sent to Masara, or will they have to go to Tokiwa? Will Satoshi _ever_ get Pikachu back? All this and more in the next chapter of...tO eXPLAINE iN dUE tIME!_


	3. [It's so unreal]

tO eXPLAIN iN dUE tIME   
cHAPTER 3

[It's so unreal] 

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and glorious, with nary a cloud in the brilliant blue sky. Shion Taun was bustling with people at ten in the morning, vendors hawking their wares, and people busily buying them. 

There was the usual crowd of people at the Shrine in the center of the city, as well as the tourists, and while the sight of the graves of fallen Pokemon pulled at the heartstrings of all, there were tears of happiness along with sorrow.

Tears of another kind were being shed inside the human section of the Pokemon Center as Shigeru Ookido carefully swung his legs over the side of the hospital bed. He held back a biting comment about the scratchy hospital pants and tunic he wore. No one would hear him anyway.

"C'mon, Shigeru," He hissed at himself, "You can do it...It's only hard if you believe it is."

With a hand clasped to his left side, he stood and made his way to the room's private bathroom. Closing the door, he found himself looking into the mirror, and he sighed in annoyance at his rumpled appearance. Spiked hair stood at virtually every angle possible, and dark circles ringed his eyes. He shook his head in disgust, and carefully used the toilet.

Washing his hands proved slightly difficult. His left side felt as if someone was continually stabbing him, and he felt nauseous and slightly dizzy from the poison. Lifting the edge of his hospital shirt, he saw a mass of bruising along his side, and there was a swath of gauze wrapped along the center of the bruise.

__

So that's what's making it hard to breathe, He thought, while taking a shallow breath, _Nurse Joi bound my ribs._ He saw a few small spots of blood at the center of the gauze, and nodded to himself. A flying Rock Pokemon had hit him, naturally there'd be some bleeding. Deep down, he wondered if Nurse Joi was wrong about no ribs being broken.

Suddenly, he heard the door to his room being opened. With a grimace, he let the edge of the shirt fall, and after running his good hand through his hair, he strode out of the bathroom.

The sight of Kasumi, Takeshi, and Satoshi in the room had his emotions spinning. _Why were they still hanging around? Probably because they had to, or else Jiichan wouldn't pay them._ Kasumi and Takeshi looked exhausted, while Satoshi looked as if his best friend had died.

"Where's Pikachu?" Shigeru ventured. To his surprise, Satoshi burst out into tears. "What? What did I say?"

"You _idiot_!" Kasumi fumed, while pulling Satoshi into a hug, "Pikachu is now a prisoner of Team Rocket, thanks to you!"

"What?!"

"Piiikaaaa..." Satoshi sobbed.

Takeshi rolled his eyes, but said nothing. He simply handed over the clothes Shigeru had been wearing the day before. "You'll want to change into your clothes. We have to leave very soon."

Wordless, Shigeru nodded, and went back into the bathroom. _Pikachu was stolen anyway? After all I did..._ He sucked in his breath. _Arcanine...is he..._ But Shigeru had no way of knowing, since he didn't have his Pokeballs with him.

* * *

"Shigeru!" A voice called out loudly.

Takeshi helped Shigeru out of the rented helicopter. As soon as his feet touched the grassy earth, he found himself enveloped in a careful hug. His Ojii-chan released him from the hug, and the older man stepped back to take a look at his grandson.

"How did this happen?" Was all he asked.

Shigeru shook his head, "It's a long story."

"Let's have some tea, then." His Ojii-chan said, leading the way into the large home, "And we'll discuss what happened."

It took about twenty minutes, and several tissues for Satoshi, before the story was ended. Shigeru left out the parts where he swiped at Togepi and insulted Takeshi, and the others didn't move to correct him.

"That's quite a tale, Shigeru," Ojii-chan said. "You are to go to your room, and wait for Chansey to bring the full heal up to you. Nurse Joi of Viridian City sent it over as soon as I sent word of your condition."

Shigeru nodded and made to go upstairs.

"Wait, Shigeru," His Ojii-chan called. "It may hurt...a lot...Try not to let it get to you."

"Alright." Shigeru said, casting one last cool look at the others.

Shigeru made his way to his room and was glad the others didn't see how weak he really was. One hand was flung up against the wall as Shigeru paused to take a breath. The hallway spun for a moment, and Shigeru closed his eyes. Closing them had a worse effect, and a bigger wave of vertigo washed over him. 

Opening his eyes, he was glad to see the hallway had stopped its spinning, but feared the darkness that edged his vision. He swiftly made his way to his room. Opening the door revealed a rather large room with a decisively male feeling. The walls were a deep navy color, the ceiling almost black. A large king sized bed graced one wall, while an equally large entertainment center was lined up against the other.

Shigeru paid no attention to the 62" television, nor the top of the line computer with a color laser printer. He didn't even blow a kiss to Ms. December, as was his usual ritual as he passed her. He merely fell onto the bed, ignoring the luxurious feel of the thick down comforter, closed his eyes, and let the darkness sweep over him. 

* * *

The four heard a door close, and Ookido-Hakase turned his benevolent gaze to the three trainers. "Just what did he leave out of his tale?"

"Nothing, really," Kasumi answered. "He did pretty much as he said."

Ookido-Hakase raised an eyebrow, "I believe you then, though my grandson can be quite a handful."

Satoshi stood up then, "I'm going to watch some tv, if you don't mind." Without waiting for an answer, he left, walking through the open door of the kitchen.

"Professor Ookido," Takeshi said, leaning forward, "We have to get Pikachu back, if not for Satoshi's sake, then for ours."

"Alright, Takeshi," Ookido nodded, "How do you propose to do that?"

"It's simple," Kasumi grinned, "We pull a Roketto Dan and crash their party."

"Do you honestly believe it will be that simple?" A new voice queried.

The trio turned and saw a newcomer standing in their midst.

Kasumi was the first to recognize him, "Hiroshi!" 

* * *

_Oh dear, looks like Rocketto Dan was actually successfull. That's a lot of doubled letters. Um, kay. So, will Satoshi get Pikachu back? Will Shigeru get healed? Why did Hiroshi go to the Ookido place? Are soft tacos better than hard tacos? All this and more in the next chapter of...tO eXPLAINE iN dUE tIME!_


	4. [Watch you go]

tO eXPLAIN iN dUE tIME   
cHAPTER 4 

[Watch you go] 

* * *

"Konnichiwa," Hiroshi smiled gratefully, bowing respectfully at the trio. "I knocked but no one answered. The door was open, so I invited myself in."

"Don't worry about it," Ookido smiled. The older man waved Hiroshi in. "Come, sit with us."

"Domo," Hiroshi said, smiling shyly. He walked further into the kitchen and the others were surprised to see the Chansey that followed him in.

"Who's that Pokemon?" Kasumi asked politely.

"It's Chansey!" Takeshi called out.

"Chansey!" The Pokemon replied, waddling in. "Chansey chan!"

"That's right," Hiroshi nodded, "I was at the Takiwa Pokemon Center to get Chuchino healed, and Nurse Joi asked if I would take a full heal to Ookido-Hakase's home."

"Thank you," Ookido said, "I deeply appreciate you taking time out of your travels to bring a full heal for Shigeru."

"Nurse Joi sends her regards. She would have come and administered it herself, but she had so many patients at the Center." Hiroshi fiddled with the backing on his gloves.

"Fine, then." Ookido smiled, "Shigeru is in his room, Chansey. Go on up these stairs and you will find his room is the fourth door on the left. He may be asleep."

The Pokemon nodded and went upstairs. The four resumed their scheming, devising dastardly plans. In a strange twist of luck, it was discovered that Pikachu had a transmitter chip embedded in the back of its neck. League rules; something Rocketto Dan wouldn't know. Only Pokemon that ranked as high in the League as Satoshi's Pikachu had this sort of chip. The chip had a locator in it, and would be used to find Pikachu's location.

Hiroshi was about to say something when a loud scream rent the air. The scream broke off as suddenly as it began.

"Was that...Shigeru?" Hiroshi asked, his face pale.

They ran upstairs and nearly ran into a sobbing Chansey. The big pink Pokemon ran down the stairs, sounding miserable.

"Kasumi! Follow that Chansey!" Ookido shouted.

"Right!" Kasumi nodded, running after it.

"No telling what Shigeru said to it," Ookido said as they reached the teen's bedroom door.

The door was ajar, and upon entering, they could see Shigeru lying on his right side on his bed. As they reached his bedside, they saw he was unconscious, but breathing easy.

"At least he looks better," Takeshi muttered, noting the renewed tone of Shigeru's face. It had lost its ashen pallor, and resumed a more normal hue.

"True," Ookido said, crouching to the gleaming hardwood floor. "But the full heal was not fully administered."

"What?" Hiroshi asked.

"How do you know?" Takeshi sounded surprised.

Ookido stood, showing the two the full heal device in his hand. "Because the sprayer mechanism is cracked and at least one third of the full heal is on the floor, perhaps more."

"How can you tell the amount?" Takeshi asked.

"You really can't. Look at how fast it's drying." Ookido pointed to the lilac colored liquid. It was vanishing quickly. "Shigeru must have been unconscious when Chansey administered it, and was shocked into consciousness when it began to heal. That must have startled poor Chansey into dropping it."

"But what about the poison?" Takeshi queried, "Is he healed of it?"

Ookido shrugged. "He looks healthier, but I'm no doctor. I might have a poison indicator downstairs; I use them all the time with Pokemon."

"Then let's get it." Takeshi said.

Hiroshi looked at the spilled full heal. It was gone.

* * *

Shigeru groaned. He hadn't meant to scare the Chansey, but that potion _hurt_! Okay, so it really didn't hurt, but it was certainly unexpected. It had been a shock to swiftly switch from Melody bathing him with sugar sweet kisses, to a sensation of hundreds of needles using him as a pincushion. Shigeru had felt as if the poison sting attack was reoccurring!

So he had screamed. Only instead of the primal roar of fury, it had come out as one of pain. Like all the pain he'd ever held in was released in that one scream. He'd gone unconscious again (Shigeru Ookido would _never_ admit to fainting), only to wake up to hear the voices of two people. People he knew.

Satoshi and Hiroshi.

Shigeru listened to them talk. Hiroshi seemed most adamant about Satoshi leaving Shigeru in Masara, while the four of them went to save Pikachu. 

"Satoshi, listen to me," Hiroshi started. "It will be you, me, Kasumi, and Takeshi. That is all you need to rescue Pikachu. We don't need Shigeru and his ego coming along with us!"

"I know, I know," Satoshi sighed. "But I think he might want to go, and save what's left of his pride."

Shigeru grimaced. He might have known someone would bring up his pride. 

* * *

It wasn't until later that evening that Shigeru felt well enough to return downstairs. He still felt a little groggy, but at least the room wasn't spinning. His ribs were still sore, more so than he would admit to his Jii-chan. He walked into the empty kitchen, fixed a sandwich, and poured out some ice water. Carefully, Shigeru pulled out a chair and sat down to eat.

"Ah, Shigeru!" It was Jii-chan, walking into the kitchen with Kasumi and Takeshi. "We were just talking about you."

"Nothing good, I bet." Shigeru said, biting into the sandwich.

"Like he said," Kasumi said smugly, "We were talking about you."

"So speaketh the shrew." Shigeru said, finishing the sandwich. He sipped at the ice water and smirked up at Kasumi. Her face was as red as her hair, but she said nothing. Takeshi spoke up instead.

"We are heading out tonight to get Pikachu back," The squinty-eyed gym leader said. "Thanks to the micro-chip in the back of Pikachu's neck, we pinpointed its location to a point deep inside of the Viridian Forest. They must be holed up in some cabin or something."

"Or maybe you'll stumble on Rocketto Dan Headquarters and that will be the last we'll hear of you." Shigeru said. "Maybe those three aren't as dumb as you think they are."

"Shigeru!" Jii-chan admonished. "These four are doing the best they can. I'm sending them with a few of my high-level pokemon. If it weren't for _you_ and your selfishness, I'd be sending them with Mara as well."

Shigeru felt his face redden. Mara was the Pokemon he was in trouble over. "I said I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't bring Mara back," Jii-chan said. "And with Dragonite being rare as it is, I don't hold out any hope of seeing her ever again. Not even the authorities will try to search for her."

Suddenly Satoshi burst into the room. "We gotta leave soon!"

"Why?" Kasumi looked surprised. "We still have things to prepare..." 

"Then do that now!" Hiroshi burst into the room a second after Satoshi. "We were watching the locator and it looks as if Pikachu is moving! Rocketto Dan could be on the move!" 

* * *

For Satoshi, it was a slow agonizing hour until they were fully prepared to rescue Pikachu. Kasumi, Takeshi, and Hiroshi were dressed as Satoshi was, in dark pants and shirts. With the exception of Satoshi, they were each taking one of their highest leveled Pokemon. 

Ookido-Hakase had also given each one of his own Pokemon. They were at a high enough level to be helpful, but low enough for them to obey a strange Trainer's orders. Kasumi recieved a Kingdra. Takeshi got a Steelix and Hiroshi got a Typhlosion. Satoshi didn't take one of Ookido-Hakase's Pokemon. He didn't want anyone but Pikachu.

"And now, you're ready." Ookido-Hakase smiled, as he ushered them to the front door. His smile faded and a suddenly dark look crossed his face. "Give them hell, boys, give them hell."

"Um, sir," Hiroshi looked pointedly at a fuming Kasumi.

"Right, right," Ookido-Hakase laughed, "And you too, Kasumi." His look turned dark. "Give them hell, girl, give them hell."

Kasumi smiled weakly, _There is just something not right with him. Maybe he needs to be fixed up with someone._

They were just about to leave, when there was a commotion on the staircase. It was Shigeru, running down the staircase. "Wait, Satoshi!"

Kasumi rolled her eyes as Satoshi walked back to Shigeru.

"What?" The mahogany gaze fell on Shigeru. "What is it?"

"Well..um..Satoshi," He stuttered, then looked at the cast of people around them. "Come with me, just for a second."

"But Shigeru, Pikachu is in _trouble_!"

"Satoshi, _please_!" The last word was said with such fierceness, that Satoshi followed Shigeru up the stairs. He didn't fail to hear Kasumi snort in irritation. 

* * *

Satoshi followed Shigeru, watching his oldest rival and friend make his way up the stairs. He looked like he'd been put through the ringer, and still wasn't out of trouble yet. Satoshi wondered what lurked in Shigeru's mind. Was it even worth wondering about?

Shigeru took Satoshi to his room and, leaving the door opened, turned to Satoshi, a determined look on his face. "Don't go."

"Excuse me?" Satoshi asked. "What are you talking about?"

"The three from Rocketto Dan that you're dealing with are idiots, that's true." Shigeru said, "But when idiots get desperate, they get dangerous." He paused. "So I guess what I'm trying to say to you is this…Is Pikachu worth losing your life over?"

"Yes! Of course!" Satoshi nearly shouted. "Why wouldn't she be?"

"Satoshi, you do realize you could die, in trying to save this pokemon?"

"Then at least I tried." Satoshi said firmly. "I can't _not_ try."

Shigeru sighed, and ran a hand through his spiky hair. "Forget about her."

"What..?"

"Forget about Pikachu! I'll give you a Pichu, or even a Pikachu, but forget about yours!" Even to his own ears, Shigeru felt the words sounded empty.

"Never." The word was practically spat from Satoshi's mouth. "I'd rather die first."

"But.."

"What kind of Trainer are you?" Satoshi glared at Shigeru.

"One who knows when enough is enough. Give up already!"

Satoshi's reply hit Shigeru harder than any punch. "Loser." He glared at Shigeru. "How _dare_ you call yourself a Trainer."

"Satoshi, please listen to me…"

"NO! Pikachu is not only my most prized Pokemon," Satoshi said, "She's also my best friend." He smiled softly. "So you see, I can't leave her with them."

Satoshi turned to leave. "So long, Shigeru."

"Wait!" Shigeru's call stopped Satoshi. "At least..at least let me get you a ride there."

"What? In your new convertible?"

"No, with this." 

Satoshi turned to see Shigeru holding out a minimized Pokeball. It was shiny, though well worn. "What's that?"

"This holds a Dragonite named Mara," Shigeru grinned, turning the pokeball around in his hands, "She's Jii-chan's MVP."

"Whaa? She's a baseball player too?"

"No, Satoshi," Shigeru laughed, "But she is most valuable."

Satoshi gasped, "That's the one that you sold…But you…you didn't sell her? But what about your car?"

"I never sold her," Shigeru looked forlorn. "I never got the car." He grinned wryly. "Mel dumped me anyway, but it would've happened sooner or later."

"I'm sorry," Satoshi said.

"Nah, it's okay." Shigeru looked up at Satoshi. "I'm in love with someone else anyway."

"Oh." Satoshi paused. "You can't go with us."

"I know," Shigeru tossed the pokeball at Satoshi, "I'm just giving you a way there."

Satoshi thumbed the pokeball, "Thanks…Shigeru." And he ran out of the room, calling out for everyone to see what Shigeru gave him.

* * *

Although a bit embarrassing, it felt good to Shigeru to reclaim his status of hero. It came with a price, of course, as his Jii-chan informed him.

"After this is over," Jii-chan had said, "We're going to have a long talk."

But for now, Shigeru was back in his room, and the rest were downstairs finalizing their preparations for Operation: Crash the Party.

It was fully within Shigeru's mindset that he had to go with them and rescue Pikachu. After all, as Kasumi had said loudly, it was Shigeru's fault Pikachu had gotten caught in the first place. So, in the end, he had to go. Not just to restore his pride, but to restore his honor. It had been no surprise to anyone when Shigeru had announced he would be joining the rescue team. 

Though Jii-chan had been adamant about Shigeru not going, the older man finally relented when Shigeru brough up a pointed fact. Since Mara was a high level Pokemon, she wouldn't obey any orders save those of Trainers who she was familiar with. Even if Ookido-Hakase told Mara to behave and listen to whatever Satoshi, Kasumi, etc. said, Shigeru knew the Dragonite would not obey.

So Shigeru had to go, but on one condition. 

"You stay out of the battle scene," Jii-chan had said. "Lead them there, direct Mara in battle, but do not get involved within it. They go in for Pikachu, but you stay outside. Provide backup, but no direct fighting."

A knock at the door interrupted Shigeru's mind wanderings. "Come in."

The door opened, and closed, and when Shigeru turned to see who it was, he reeled back in surprise. "You!"

"Yes, me," Kasumi stated. "Why are you really going?"

"To get back Pikachu."

"Oh, right, and you look strong enough." The words were said snidely. "Aren't you."

"Yes, I am." Shigeru said, stretching to prove his point. "The full heal worked wonders." 

Kasumi strode over. "Really? Then could you block…this?" And she whipped her leg up, stabbing his side with the point of her foot, catching him in mid-stretch.

He fell back with a strangled howl, falling onto his bed. "Aaah!! What are you?" He clutched his side, "Some sort of Mega-bitch? I'm healing, for Pete's sake!"

"So you are." She paused. "I still think you're a liability."

"And I still think you're psychotic!" Shigeru glared at the red head. "I'm not even going to be involved in the battle."

"Come on then," Kasumi sighed. "We're leaving now."

Shigeru got to his feet, one hand pressed to his side. He passed her with a wary expression on his face, and joined the others downstairs.

"You okay?" Satoshi asked. "We thought we heard you scream up there."

"I, ah, I stubbed my toe." Shigeru said, staring at Kasumi. She smiled and walked out the front door.

"Well, let's go," Satoshi said, following Kasumi. Takeshi and Hiroshi were already outside; Hiroshi's Charizard was waiting patiently.

Shigeru called out Mara, who appeared in a flash of white light. The Dragonite bellowed a greeting to the other Pokemon, and waited for Shigeru to climb on her back. He held out a hand to Satoshi. "Want to ride with me?"

Satoshi looked to Hiroshi, who nodded. "Okay, I will."

Hiroshi's Charizard had more than enough room for Kasumi, Takeshi, and Hiroshi, and with a roar, they were airborne. Mara, with Shigeru and Satoshi on board, joined the Charizard. Within seconds, they were specks in the darkening sky.

* * *

__

Uh-oh, that doesn't look good! Is Rocketto Dan on the move? Or has Pikachu gotten away from them? Has Shigeru received the full Full Heal? And how many chucks could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? Yah, try saying that five times fast. All this and more in the next chapter of...tO eXPLAINE iN dUE tIME!


	5. [I tried so hard]

tO eXPLAIN iN dUE tIME   
cHAPTER 5 

[I tried so hard] 

* * *

Though he was used to it, the winds seemed more fierce than usual. Shigeru squinted against the winds, and looked back to Satoshi. "Where did they take Pikachu again?"

"The power plant," Satoshi said, staring down at the portable radar device. "It looks like they've stayed there. The signal isn't moving anymore."

Shigeru thought Satoshi sounded a little pained, but he ignored it and urged Mara to move faster. With a roar, Hiroshi's Charizard snapped its wings to keep up with the swift Dragonite. 

The swift flying Pokemon ate up the distance between Masara and the power plant, which was on the edge of Route 12. Soon enough, Shigeru could see the twinkling lights of the power plant. It looked peaceful, but he did not discount the fact that the three members of Rocketto Dan were taking shelter in it. A lone Pokemon hovered at the main doors. A Wheezing.

"Satoshi, look down there," Shigeru said, pointing at the lone pokemone. "Isn't that one of Kojiro's Pokemon?"

Satoshi peered over Shigeru's shoulder, then nodded. "Yeah, and it's easy to take care of, too."

Hiroshi guided his Charizard close to Mara, "Shigeru, I think we should land our Pokemon at the edge of the tall grass and the canal."

There was a lengthy patch of tall grass that edged up to the power plant, and came close to the main doors. Shigeru had caught his Electabuzz there five years ago. The canal that snaked around the power plant made the building inaccessible to young Trainers. The only way in was by Flying or Water Pokemon.

Shigeru nodded, and let Mara follow the Charizard. They landed swiftly in the tall grass, and dismounted from the Pokemon. Kasumi walked over to Satoshi and handed him a Pokeball.

"What's this?" He asked, taking the minimized sphere.

"It's an empty Pokeball." She said, her words carefully spoken. "Satoshi, I know Pikachu hates pokeballs, but it would be good to have it as a backup."

Satoshi stared down at the red and white orb. "This is the pokeball Pikachu came in." He looked up at her. "How did you get it?"

"Ookido-Hakase gave it to me," She smiled. "Just in case."

Satoshi smiled, and pocketed the pokeball. "Just in case."

Shigeru rolled his eyes, "Are you guys ready yet?"

"Patience, little Shigeru," Kasumi said, "Now make sure you don't move."

Hiroshi recalled his Charizard, and said, "There aren't any Pokemon in this area of tall grass anymore. The employees of the power plant made sure of that."

"How?" Shigeru asked, not that confidant in Hiroshi's statement.

"Just trust me, okay?" Hiroshi said. "The biggest thing you might encounter is a stray rattata."

"You guys gonna take long?" Shigeru asked, giving Mara a rubdown with a chamois. "Because I have things to do."

"Sure," Kasumi said, "We'll be back in five or ten minutes." And with that, they were gone, doing the hero thing.

"Sure," Shigeru said, "More like you'll be back in five or ten pieces."

* * *

As the four crept towards the main doors, they noticed that the Wheezing was asleep. It hovered slightly up and down, but its eyes were closed. Kasumi looked at Takeshi. "Do we take it out? It seems kind of unfair."

"It was also unfair of them to take Pikachu," Takeshi said softly. "We take it out, but quickly." He glanced at Kasumi. "Just to be fair."

The Typhlosion was called out, and within seconds, the Wheezing had been tackled into unconsciousness and the three were on their way into the building. Hiroshi didn't recall the Typhlosion, and it walked softly beside him. 

The lobby of the building was pleasant with off white walls and several potted palm trees. A fountain trickled merrily in one corner, and the recessed lighting glowed softly. Using the radar, Satoshi led them down a corridor, and through a few rooms. The closer they got to the location the radar said was Pikachu's, the louder they could hear…

"Snoring?" Takeshi looked surprised. He looked down at his watch. "It's only ten at night!"

Hiroshi shrugged, the flickering light from Typhlosion's flames glinting off his blond hair. "Let's make do with what we have!"

With a simple command, Typhlosion melted the doorknob and the door swung in to the room, its hinges silent. The room beyond was someone's private office, and by the furnishings, it had to be someone high up. A broad mahogany desk took up the far wall, a leather chair behind it, and a top of the line computer on it. 

On the left side of the room was a large leather sofa, with a few leather-sitting chairs flanking it. To the right was private bar, the frosted glass shelves on the wall stocked with many bottles of liquor. Sleeping on the sofa was Musashi with Nyaasu at her feet. Kojiro was sleeping upright in one of the chairs; his feet propped up on a leather-surfaced ottoman.

"This is going to be so easy!" Hiroshi grinned, "Look, Pikachu is on the desk!"

And so it was. Pikachu was sitting in a cage that had its metal bars wrapped in some sort of rubber. The electric mouse looked miserable. Satoshi was ecstatic.

"Pikachu!" He said aloud. Too loudly.

"Satoshi!!" Hiroshi, Kasumi, and Takeshi hissed in unison. From the sleeping trio, there came a snort and a snore.

Takeshi held Satoshi's mouth shut, and the taller man whispered something in Satoshi's ear. The younger man paled and nodded. Releasing Satoshi, Takeshi fingered the Pokeball Ookido-Hakase gave him. "I don't think we'll need Steelix. What we'll need is for someone to get that cage."

It was then that Pikachu noticed the four at the door. The small pokemon got on its hind legs and scratched at the bars. "_Pikapi_!" It cried out quietly. Luckily Satoshi's Pokemon had more sense than its master did. 

As quietly as he could, Satoshi darted over to the desk, the thick carpeting muffling his footsteps. With a quick look at the sleeping thieves, he whispered to Pikachu, "I'm going to try to get you out of here. If I can't, then I'm gonna have to use this." He showed Pikachu the pokeball. The little mouse grew still, and its eyes widened. "I know you hate it, but if it's the one thing that can save you, then I'll use it."

Pikachu sighed, then nodded.

Satoshi studied the cage, then shrugged and picked it up. Suddenly a spray of water doused him, and with a shout of surprise, Satoshi dropped the cage. 

"Satoshi!" He heard Kasumi cry out.

He grabbed the cage, then noticed the thin wire attached to the bottom. Looking up, he saw the upturned bucket, and he grimaced. "At least it was just water."

"Who..who said it wash jusht water…" A feminine voice slurred.

Satoshi spun around to see Musashi grinning at him from her spot on the couch. She reached over, picked up a glass, and drank from it. "Aaah, that'sh good vintage!"

"What's going on?" Satoshi asked. "Are you drunk?"

"I'm not as think as you drunk!" Musashi hiccuped. "Now, put down that Pikashew."

"Hiroshi!" Satoshi wailed, "This is too pathetic!"

"Now now, Satoshi," Hiroshi said, walking over to the dark haired boy, "No Shigeru attitude. Let's just get Pikachu and go."

"Yesh, go," Musashi said, "Chew go, far far away, and leave ush alone."

From the chair, Kojiro giggled in his sleep and said, "Ooh, not like that Mr. Pitt, go _lower_…What? I should call you Brad? Okay, Brrrrad…"

Musashi glared at her partner, but waved the good guys on. "Go ahead, twerpsh. We're bored with catching pokemon anyway." And with that, she fell into a drunken stupor and passed out. 

"The electric guys are gonna be in for a shock when they see these three," Satoshi said, freeing Pikachu from the cage.

"Maan," Kasumi whined, "No battle? How boring."

Pikachu, freed from the cage, cocked its head and looked up at Satoshi. "Pikapi? Pi chuchu pi.." And the small Pokemon fell over, totally unconscious.

"Whaa? Pikachu, what's wrong?" Satoshi quickly picked up Pikachu. "Guys, something's wrong with Pikachu!"

Takeshi peered down at Pikachu. "It looks like he was poisoned!"

"What?" Kasumi looked over as well, "What's with all the poisoning? Don't they have any other ways of harming people and pokemon?"

As if in answer, a flash of lightning was seen from the three windows that lined the wall. A second blast of light, pure white, flashed in response. Then the building shook violently.

"What's that?" Hiroshi asked.

"It's a battle!" Satoshi said, "It's a Pokemon battle! That was a Thunder attack being countered by a Hyper Beam!"

The three just blinked.

"How do you know these things?" Kasumi asked.

"How would he not know things dealing with Pokemon?" Hiroshi countered. "It's his thing."

"And our thing is to go, now!" Takeshi said, running out of the room. "Don't forget that we left Shigeru out there!"

They followed Takeshi, and Hiroshi heard Kasumi muttering, "Oops, I guess I forgot." 

* * *

__

Oh no, it looks like Shigeru could be in trouble. Is Pikachu really poisoned? If so, how bad off is the little rat? All this and more in the next chapter of...tO eXPLAIN iN dUE tIME!


	6. [a memory of a time]

tO eXPLAIN iN dUE tIME   
cHAPTER 6 

[a memory of a time] 

* * *

The four rushed from the power plant, a sense of apprehension coursing through the group. What if Shigeru had been seriously hurt? How would they explain that to Ookido-Hakase? 

Takeshi led the group outside, freezing at the sight of the damage. A good section of the tall grass had been obliterated; a rather deep gouge was in the ground and water from the canal had seeped in. A chunk of decorative trim had been knocked to the ground, as if a Pokemon had been slammed into the building. And apparently, that's just what had happened. 

As they got closer, they saw Mara standing guard over Shigeru. Proud, arrogant Shigeru was lying on the ground, looking pretty much out of it. The Dragonite looked shaken, and one shoulder had slight bleeding. The scent of ozone hung heavily in the air. It reminded Kasumi of a thunderstorm. At their approach, Mara turned, her eyes blazing. She saw them, recognized them, and began to talk fast in her language. 

"Mara, please!" Takeshi held up his hands, "We can't understand you!" 

"What happened?" Kasumi said at the same time. She blushed at Takeshi's glare. "Sorry." 

Satoshi held Pikachu close, and looked torn between rushing to Shigeru's side and keeping his Pokemon comfortable. 

Hiroshi was the one that helped Takeshi raise Shigeru to a sitting position, but the injured young man winced and said, "Please, get me out of here!" 

"Shigeru, you must tell us what happened!" Takeshi said. "Let us know what did this!"

Shigeru drew in a deep breath before saying, "I tried to take cover in the tall grass, but it was as if that Pokemon had it in for me. My head is killing me."

Takeshi felt the right side of Shigeru's head. "He has quite a large bump. I think he may have a slight concussion."

"But what Pokemon was it, Shigeru?" Kasumi prodded.

Takeshi and Hiroshi helped Shigeru to his feet. He was very unsteady and leaned against Mara. "Zapdos...it was Zapdos." 

"But...but that's a Legendary Pokemon!" Hiroshi said, shaking his head. "It couldn't have been because Zapdos..." 

"No, Hiroshi!" Satoshi broke in, "Whatever you're about to say is probably wrong!" 

"Satoshi!" Kasumi hissed. "Maybe you should give him a chance to talk!" 

"Would the three of you shut up!" Shigeru growled. "I'm in a world of pain here! Just accept that it was Zapdos, okay? It was a big yellow bird-Pokemon that used electrical attacks. It shocked the hell out of Mara, but she looks okay. At least, a whole lot better than me." 

The three were quiet, before Pikachu uttered a weak, "Pika.." 

"Pikachu," Satoshi said, cradling the electric mouse to his chest. "Pikachu says it was definitely Zapdos. And that she needs medical attention. But how will we get everyone to safety?" 

"Simple," Takeshi said. "Kasumi will go with me and Satoshi. Shigeru will go with Hiroshi." 

"But what Pokemon will get us to the hospitals?" Kasumi asked. "Pikachu needs to get to the closest Pokemon center, and Shigeru needs to get to the closest human hospital." 

"We need the fastest fliers," Hiroshi said. "My Charizard will fly you three to safety." The blond young man turned to Shigeru. "Will Mara fly us both to the nearest human hospital?" 

Shigeru cracked open one eye. "What makes you think she will? Maybe she can fly me there alone." 

"And maybe I want to reduce the risk of you falling off in mid-flight." 

"Mara can hold me in her forearms." Shigeru said, clutching his side. 

"Don't be a moron," Hiroshi said, "That will slow her down. I'll sit behind you and Mara will fly us to the nearest town." He looked up at Takeshi. "What city would that be?" 

"Kasumi's hometown, Hanada Sitei," Takeshi said. "But the closest Pokemon Center is the small one on the route there." 

"Couldn't Shigeru go to that Pokemon Center, too? Does he have to go all the way to Hanada?" Kasumi asked, noting the pallor of Shigeru's face. "He needs to get help fast!" 

"No," Takeshi said, "The Nurse there is experienced only in Pokemon and..." 

"Would you stop blabbering and get me to Hanada already?" Shigeru said loudly. "Mara, help Hiroshi with me, okay?" Mara laid down on her belly and Takeshi and Hiroshi helped Shigeru onto the Dragonite's back. She held still until Hiroshi was safely sitting behind Shigeru and then the big Pokemon stood on her hind legs.

"Charizard, come on out!" Hiroshi flung the Pokeball. Charizard stood and stared at Hiroshi. "I need you to fly Takeshi, Satoshi, and Kasumi to the nearest Pokemon Center. Pikachu is very ill and needs your speed to get them there safely." 

The Charizard rumbled, and nodded. It cocked its head and rumbled again. 

"I need to fly with Shigeru's Dragonite to get him to the closest human hospital." Hiroshi smiled fondly at his friend. "I know you can take these guys to the Pokemon Center while I go to Hanada. You're the best!" 

"Would you like to recite the damned alphabet while you're at it?" Shigeru snapped. "Because I'd really love to get to the hospital sometime this year." 

"Don't worry about us, Hiroshi," Takeshi said, "We trust your Pokemon." 

"Just get going!" Kasumi said. "We'll all see each other later!" 

Shigeru stared down at the group, singled out Satoshi's gaze and smirked. 

"You and I still have a battle, Shigeru." Satoshi said. "You'd better get as much rest as you can." 

Shigeru's smirk faded into a small grin. "Satoshi. You'll never learn." And with a wordless command from Shigeru, the Dragonite leapt into the air, and they were gone. 

Kasumi walked up behind Satoshi and put a hand on his shoulder. It was tense. "Come on, Satoshi. We need to get Pikachu healed." 

Satoshi looked down at his electrical friend. Pikachu looked very weak indeed. With a nod, he followed her. The trio boarded the Charizard; Takeshi sat in the front, then sat Satoshi holding Pikachu, and Kasumi brought up the rear. "Take us to the nearest Pokemon Center," Takeshi said. "And make it speedy!" 

With a roar, Charizard leapt into the air and flew off. Kasumi noticed it was the same direction taken by Shigeru and Hiroshi. Deep in her heart, she wondered if she'd see the two again. 

* * *

The wind cut past them, and the only sounds were those of Mara's wingbeats. Clouds streaked above them, only a few smaller ones dared be close enough for Hiroshi to think he could reach up and run his fingers through their wispyness. 

Ahead of him, Shigeru shivered sharply, but he dare not release his grip on Mara's neck. His grip was loose enough as it was. Shigeru glanced down briefly and saw the lights of a small village pass below them. The village was gone in the second he blinked. 

"Are you cold?" It was Hiroshi. 

"I'm fine," Shigeru said, his voice low. "I'll be better when we reach Hanada. What's taking so long Mara?" 

Mara snorted an apology in reply. 

"She's probably taking it easy for you," Hiroshi said. "Or maybe she's hurt more than she's letting on." 

The Pokemon shook her head and snapped her wings in an effort to increase her speed. 

Shigeru wanted to fall forward, to become more streamlined against her back, but his side hurt so badly. He was afraid of Hiroshi finding out that the injuries from the earlier battle against Rocketto Dan had reopened. The stiff wind from Mara's flight had his entire left side cold, and he knew he'd lost a good deal of blood. 

Hiroshi noticed Shigeru seemed to have a hard time breathing and he reached forward to put his arms around Shigeru's waist. 

The second he made contact with the other boy's body, Shigeru cried out. "Don't touch me!" Shigeru didn't turn around to face Hiroshi, but anger tensed his lithe body. "I'm a big boy and I can sit up all by myself." 

"Okay, I'm sorry." Hiroshi sat up a little taller; as away from Shigeru as he could safely manage, and dropped his hands on his thighs. The cool air rushing past had his hands made them feel colder than they should. He rubbed his fingers against his thumbs, and felt stickiness. Hiroshi's stomach lurched when he realized it was blood on his hands.

__

Shigeru's blood. 

He couldn't see it on Shigeru's side, but he could tell that the shirt was sticking to the chestnut-haired boys' side. His nose picked up a faint coppery scent. He frowned and noticed Mara eyeing the two of them. She caught Hiroshi's gaze, then looked ahead. The blond youth didn't see any lights approaching them, just the dark canopy of the forest below. A hard-packed dirt road cut through the forest, showing itself briefly. 

"Shigeru, do you want to land?" Hiroshi asked. There was no answer. "Shigeru?" He was torn in between wanting Mara to continue flying and landing immediately. 

Shigeru answered that question for him.

With a shudder, the arrogant boy suddenly fell forward onto Mara's neck. The Pokemon shrilled in dismay and began a sharp descent to the hard-packed road below them. Hiroshi grabbed a hold around Shigeru's waist and pulled the fainted boy close. He squeezed Mara's sides hard in an effort to stay on her back.

"Mara, please! Don't land!" Hiroshi begged, "I need you to fly as fast as you can for the hospital!"

Mara trilled sharply, and continued to dart down.

Hiroshi was at a loss. "At least aim for a cabin, the nearest town, anything with humans!" Still the Pokemon ignored him, seemingly aiming for a spot.

A flickering campfire caught Hiroshi's gaze. "Yes! Go for the campfire! Maybe there's someone who has first aid." 

There was nothing Hiroshi could do but hold on as Mara dropped silently towards the ground. The spot Mara chose to land on was about one hundred feet from the campers. Even from ten feet above the ground, Hiroshi could see the five campers were in their sleeping bags. Shigeru was still breathing, but it was ragged sounding and his side twitched.

Suddenly Shigeru slumped against Hiroshi. He acted instinctively, holding Shigeru firmly by the boys' shoulders. Even through the thick material of the tunic, Shigeru felt like a dead weight. "Shigeru!" Hiroshi cried out, trying to manage his slipping hold on the Ookido boy. "Mara, land before I lose my hold on him!" 

Mara landed harshly with a heavy thump and Hiroshi fell off. Shigeru tumbled off with him and landed on top of Hiroshi. Carefully Hiroshi rolled Shigeru away and sat up. He glared at Mara who had the good graces to look embarrassed. 

Hiroshi shook his head. "You may have done a very stupid thing."

"Hey! Who's over there?!" An unfamiliar male voice cut through the night. "Cool! A Dragonite!" The male was oblivious to Hiroshi and his predicament. "Koni, you have to see this!" 

Hiroshi ignored the sound of a sleeping bag being unzipped, and knelt next to Shigeru's side. It startled him to see Shigeru's sapphire blue eyes open and staring. "...Shigeru..." He breathed out, grabbing one of the fallen trainer's arms, checking for a pulse. Relief filled him when he found a weak pulse. 

"I'm lonely." The voice didn't even sound like Shigeru's. It was slightly raspy, and very low. Hiroshi bent closer to hear him. A wry look crossed Shigeru's face, followed by one of pain. "I...I sound foolish...don't I?" 

Hiroshi shook his head, "No...You're not..." It was as if Shigeru didn't even hear him. Hiroshi looked at Shigeru, shaken by what he saw. He had seen many expressions on Shigeru before. Arrogance, pride, happiness. He had even seen a small look of friendship.

This was the first time he saw fear.

* * *

Satoshi felt Pikachu struggle weakly in his arms. "Takeshi, are we there yet?" 

"Hold on, Satoshi." Takeshi said. "We're almost there. I can see the Pokemon Center's lights now." 

Kasumi frowned. "We were going in the same direction that Hiroshi and Shigeru went, right?"

"That's right, Kasumi," Takeshi said. "We might even see Mara or Hiroshi very soon." 

"I just wanna see Pikachu get better!" Satoshi wailed. "I'd die if anything bad happened to her." 

Kasumi rolled her eyes, If that were true, with all the problems they'd had with Rocketto Dan, Satoshi would be very much a goner. 

The group had found the Pokemon Center easily enough, but there was one little problem. It was closed! A sign hung on the door knob of the center had politely explained that due to a lack of funding, the center was temporarily closed. All cases, be it emergency or a quick perk up, were directed to the Hanada Sitei Pokemon Center. As such, they had continued on with their flight.

"It's okay, Satoshi." Takeshi said, "Look, you can see the Pokemon center from here." And suddenly they were landed in front of the Pokemon center. Takeshi leapt off as soon as Charizard touched ground, and he pulled Satoshi off the Pokemon's back. 

Satoshi ran for the Center's doors, and disappeared inside the building. Kasumi watched with a startled look from her viewpoint on Charizards back. "I didn't know he could run so fast." 

"Satoshi is full of surprises," Takeshi said, helping Kasumi from the broad back. "There you go." 

Charizard rumbled, and the two humans looked up at it. "I think it wants to go find Hiroshi," Kasumi said. "Don't you?" 

The Pokemon didn't wait, and leapt into the air, gone in a split second. 

"Well, that was rather abrupt." Takeshi said, as he led Kasumi into the Pokemon Center.

"Kinda rude, too." Kasumi said, casting one last look into the sky. 

About ten minutes later Satoshi reappeared with a happy Pikachu perched on his shoulder. He beamed at his friends. "Glad that's done with! Any word from Hiroshi?"

"No, and Charizard went off to look for them." Kasumi said. "To tell you the truth, I'm little worried."

"Why?" Satoshi asked.

"I am too." Takeshi said. "Hiroshi is a very responsible person and I know he'd try to make sure we were up to date on something this important."

There was a pause, broken only by a few passing people busy with their own late night business. Satoshi shivered and looked up at the cloudless night sky. "I'm worried too."

Kasumi rubbed her arms. "Is it just me or did it suddenly get cold?"

Takeshi narrowed his eyes. "Do you think we should go to the hospital? It's only a few blocks down this way."

The three agreed and walked towards the hospital. 

* * *

"Ian, there are two guys over here!" A feminine voice called out. The beam of a flashlight played over Shigeru and Hiroshi, and brought to light Shigeru's situation. It was bad, very bad. "Holy shit, this one guy is messed up badly!"

"Please, I need your help!" Hiroshi said, looking up at the wielder of the flashlight. He held up a hand to shield the light and saw a slender woman with lilac-hued hair. "Can you call for an officer or something? He's badly hurt…A wild Pokemon attacked him."

"Koni…" The guy who had seen Mara first held a hand to his mouth and he paled. "Jeez…I have a phone…Koni, come on. We have to call for help now!" The two ran back to their campsite, leaving Hiroshi alone with Shigeru and Mara.

"Satoshi…"

Hiroshi stared down at Shigeru. The proud boys' eyes were closed, and he said Satoshi's name again. 

"I told you I was in love with someone else, didn't I, Satoshi?"

Hiroshi gaped at Shigeru. _Is he so hurt that he thinks I'm Satoshi?_

"I wasn't lying." He coughed and winced at the movement. "Only I never told you who it was. Do you want to know who?"

"No, Shigeru, I don't." Hiroshi felt his heart race. _Because I'm not Satoshi. Oh don't tell me you're gonna die on me. I can't handle this sort of stress._

Shigeru opened his blue eyes and smiled weakly. He reached up with his right hand and ran it along Hiroshi's cheek. It left a streak of blood. "Oh, Satoshi."

Hiroshi held his breath. A million thoughts ran through his mind, and not a one of them were of any help.

Shigeru closed his eyes and sighed. His head fell to the side and his hand dropped from Hiroshi's face. Mara began wailing, even as flashing lights from emergency vehicles began to arrive. Their headlights became the spotlight for a deadly play that might have just ended.

Hiroshi looked down at Shigeru, totally stunned. His brows furrowed in sorrow as he said two simple words. "Oh, Shigeru."

* * *

__

I wish I could have told him how I really felt. The darkness concealed the true identity of the thinker, masked the persons emotions. The stars glittered overhead like a handful of diamonds tossed absently onto the blackest velvet surface. 

Wind briefly tugged at the figures clothes, misted through the longish hair like the fingers of a lover, and the person looked up at the sky.

This time the soft glow from the half-moon revealed the identity of the secret person. It was Hiroshi.

He looked down at the merrily lit town of Pallet and sighed. Somewhere down there, his beloved was alseep. After all the trials they'd been through, all that had so recently happened, and he still couldn't tell the truth.

__

Life is like a carnival. His beloved had once said to him. The words came back in an echo of their happily said tone. _One day it's there, and the next it's gone. But it always comes back._

* * *

_It's funny, because sometimes life_ is_ like a carnival. Is that the end of...tO eXPLAIN iN dUE tIME?_


	7. [I don't know why]

tO eXPLAIN iN dUE tIME   
cHAPTER 7 

[I don't know why] 

* * *

Tonight would have been exactly two months since Shigeru's accident. What am I saying, would have been? Shigeru's still around. The unshakeable Shigeru has been healing nicely. The re-opened wounds he'd sustained in the fight with Rocketto Dan had fully healed, there was no more than the usual amount of poison in Shigeru's system (I know, I should be nice…), and he…well, Shigeru has one little reminder of that dreadful night.

The only thing is that he can't remember it.

Uh-huh, that's right. Remember when Shigeru got that nasty bump on his head? Not like _that_, baka! I mean this in a completely tasteful way and…Oh why do I bother? At any rate, Shigeru had a slight injury to his _skull_ (better?) and the fall he took off of Mara's back didn't help. When he lost consciousness that last time, it was the last he'd really see of us that he'd remember. Nurse Joi told us that he might get his memory back, but she didn't know when or if he really ever would. 

So it was primarily up to us to help him out.

Who are we? Well, there's Ookido-Hakase (that's Shigeru's Grandfather, if you didn't know), and then Satoshi, Takeshi, and Kasumi. 

And me, Hiroshi. Yup, I'm still around, much to Kasumi's dislike. I don't know why she doesn't like me around, but I'm not one to try to ask someone like her. I'm not crazy. 

There you have it. It's nearing the summer months, when the sun decides to rise earlier each morning (keep your mind out of the gutter, I'm trying to do this nice like), and the bird-Pokemon that can sing, do sing, and they do it loudly. 

I don't mean they do it _It_ loudly, just that….Nevermind. 

Satoshi and his mom, Hanako, offered to let me stay in their residence for a while, since I had decided to stay on in Masara to see if Shigeru got any better. I wish I had decided to stay on in Ookido-Hakase's residence instead. Satoshi's home had four bedrooms. One for Hanako, one taken by Kasumi, one was Satoshi's, and the other was shared between Takeshi and I. Luckily there were two twin beds, because I didn't like sleeping on a floor pallet. 

And no, get it out of your mind about any funny stuff between Takeshi and I. Honestly, people…

Right now though, I was wishing the bedroom wasn't so close to the bathroom. The one with the full-sized shower in it. The rather large bathroom with white tiles and, although tastefully decorated by Hanako, currently occupied by Kasumi. The red-haired girl might swim like the most elegant of water-type Pokemon, but her singing was more like the mating call of a Gyarados. And if you've never heard that, consider yourself a very lucky soul indeed. 

Kasumi's off-key voice (which wasn't distorted in the least by the falling water of the shower) echoed in the bathroom, streamed through the wall, and into my shared room like a Ghastly after a…whatever Ghastly's chase. I ducked under my pillow, pulled the sheets up high, and prayed it would block out the noise. Unfortunately, the pillow and sheets only muffled out the slight snoring sounds Takeshi was making, and amplified the horrible croaking Kasumi was making.

Knowing I couldn't possibly win against the sun streaming through the vertical blinds, Takeshi's snoring, and Kasumi's singing, I sat up. Swinging my feet over the edge of the bed, I sat there for a moment and blinked. I looked at the alarm clock, looked away, and the back again. 

Why me? It's only 7:30 am!

With a small grumble, I stood up and quickly changed from my sleeping wear into some jeans and a t-shirt that I pulled from my borrowed dresser. I dragged a comb through my blond, matted locks and sighed. There was no fixing this mess. Maybe I should shave it off….Nah that would just look odd. Ooh, but so tempting on mornings like this. After straightening the sheets of my bed, I slipped out of the room, closing the door gently behind me. Takeshi would need his sleep. He'd been up late last night working with Satoshi.

Not like that! Jeez…

Takeshi and Satoshi had been working on plans to get Shigeru's memory back. Satoshi had actually come up with the most clever idea of using Shigeru's Alakazam to access Shigeru's memory. Takeshi had only "Hmm'd…" over the idea, but Ookido-Hakase had agreed with Satoshi. The older man had gone straight for a vid-phone to call up Natsume in Yamabuki. I'd gone to sleep soon after, but the general gist of it was that Natsume had agreed and would be in Masara in the morning.

The stairs were quiet as I crept down. I really didn't need to, since Hanako and her Bariyaado were already up and preparing breakfast for everyone. The scent of eggs, bacon, and pancakes were among the scents I recognized. There were many others that I didn't know of, but smelled fabulous. I entered the kitchen and smiled at Hanako.

"Good morning, Hiroshi!" She said cheerily. With a spatula in hand, she directed me to sit at the table. "What will you have for breakfast?"

"Could I have some pancakes and bacon?" I asked. Quietly I wondered if Hanako was psychic, for food seemed to appear before me. Plates with mounds of pancakes, bacon, and fluffy eggs. Breakfast muffins, fruit tarts, and pastry puffs. Then came beverages: Water, tea (both iced and hot), fruit juices, and what looked like sake.

"Is this…?" I asked, holding up the corked bottle.

"Oh my!" Hanako blushed as she snapped the bottle away. "Bad Bari-chan! This is for special occasions!"

"Bari ba!" The Pokemon apologized. 

"Think nothing of it," The woman tittered, putting the bottle in a lower cabinet. "Out of sight, out of mind."

"This isn't all for me, is it?" I asked, looking around. It was enough to feed all of Masara!

"Oh no!" Hanako laughed. "Don't forget about Satoshi's appetite. He should be here any second."

There was a sudden pounding of feet and Satoshi appeared. The dark haired boy leapt into one of the chairs and started scooping up mounds of food. 

"You'd better hurry, Hiro-chan! Satoshi will eat everything!" Hanako sniffled suddenly. "My baby does have such an appetite."

* * *

Kasumi joined us soon after Satoshi made his appearance. Half of the food was gone, mostly the bacon, pancakes, and pastry puffs, but Kasumi managed to grab a few pancakes and a muffin. "May I have some coffee?" She asked pleasantly.

Bariyaado darted forward with the coffee, placing some sugar and cream nearby, and dashed off to sweep somewhere. 

Kasumi had put her hair in a bun, but a few strands had escaped her grasp and since they were still slightly wet, they curled. "Hiroshi."

"Yes!" I squeaked out after jumping half a mile.

She grinned slightly. "I was just wondering if you knew if Shigeru would be coming over this morning."

"Why would I know?" I asked, puzzled. "Takeshi or Satoshi would know."

"Oh," She blinked. "Didn't you stay up with those two? I know they were up late last night."

__

One, two, three…I knew I'd have to count to ten because I know what you people are thinking. It's not funny, so stop laughing! Honestly.

"Hiroshi?" Kasumi asked. "You spacing out over there?"

"I apologize, Kasumi." I said. "I didn't get much sleep last night." 

It was a lie though. I had slept fine and it was actually the best sleep I'd gotten in a long while. I think it was a feeling of peace, what with Natsume coming over.

"Honestly, Hiroshi!" Kasumi fumed. "A girl would think you're not paying attention to her!"

Satoshi mumbled something, but it was lost in a mouthful of pancake.

"Don't speak with your mouth full, Satoshi!" Hanako admonished. "It's ill mannered of you."

Satoshi gulped and took a swing from his iced tea, "Sorry! I was just saying that Natsume should be here any minute. She told Ookido-Hakase that she'd be here at ten."

I took a look at my wristwatch. It's was ten till. Standing up, I carried my plate to the sink. Hanako took it from me with a smile.

"Where are you going, Hiroshi?" Kasumi asked. It sounded more like an accusation.

"Outside. I need a little fresh air." I said, leaving the room as I spoke. To be truthful, I just needed to get away from Kasumi. Her constant glaring at me was very irritating. I hesitated by the front door, and ran upstairs. Before Natsume came, I wanted to grab a quick shower. 

* * *

Ten minutes later, a very human feeling me stepped out of the bathroom. Despite having had to use one of Kasumi's shampoo's (a kiwi scented thing), I felt reasonably good. Much better than earlier. Plus I was somewhat excited at the thought of Shigeru regaining his memory. It's just been really strange having a nice Shigeru. It has been hard seeing such a normally arrogant person being nice and even considerate.

Personally, it's easier to deal with Shigeru when he's himself.

Just what am I talking about? Take a few weeks ago for example. I was with Shigeru in the field Ookido-Hakase has for the Normal Pokemon; filled with Eevee, Sentret, Meowth, creatures like that. I had been playing "Chase the String" with a Meowth that was faster than I thought and had gotten my arm scratched. So there I am, blood welling down my arm, and who comes to my rescue? No, it wasn't Anna Kournikova. Not like I would have minded that, but it wasn't Anna. 

It had been Shigeru. Instead of standing above me with a sneer and a disdainful wave, he knelt by me and used his headband for a makeshift bandage. No, he wasn't trying to imitate Kenji; he had been using it as a sign to people. The headband said, "I'm studying something important so please don't bother me." He had been meditating on a boulder in the middle of the field. Apparently, Shigeru had used that rock many times for meditating. At least, according to Ookido-Hakase. Shigeru had no recollection of it at all.

The cut hadn't even been very deep, or even life threatening. It was just a scratch, but it bled like there was no tomorrow. I wasn't even really worried about it, but Shigeru acted like it was the end of the world. I guess the sight of blood may have subconsciously reminded him of his own injury and maybe he wanted to help out. Maybe. Or maybe it's just the kind of person Shigeru wants to be, but feels like he has to hide. He's got that facade of arrogance and superiority about him, and I guess he feels that it's how people see him and that to change would be unthinkable. 

I wish he would change. If more people saw Shigeru like this, then maybe his life would be better. Maybe it's best for us all, Shigeru included, if he didn't get his memory back. 

"Hiroshi?"

I jumped, again I jumped. This was getting a bit embarrassing. I'd have to not get so deep in thought, or people would think a Slobro had a faster reaction time. "Yes?" 

Hanako walked up to me, "Natsume is here…She's in the kitchen."

"Domo, Hanako-san," I smiled. "Is Shigeru here too?"

"Yes," She said, then she frowned. "He looks a bit preoccupied."

"Really?" I asked. "That's unusual."

"Mmm, but these days, I wonder if it isn't the real Shigeru." She shrugged and walked down the stairs. 

__

Maybe Hanako is more psychic than I thought. I smiled. With a shrug of my own, I walked down the stairs. My hair was still such a mess and I wished I hadn't gotten rid of my hat. _I wish I at least had Chuchino. Leave it to him to want a small vacation._

* * *

__

Well, wasn't that interesting? More in the next chapter of...tO eXPLAIN iN dUE tIME!


	8. [one thing you should know]

tO eXPLAIN iN dUE tIME   
cHAPTER 8 

[one thing you should know] 

* * *

Jiichan was still confusing me, even as he led me over to Satoshi's place. The weather was nice, breakfast was nice, and that little Caterpie hanging from the tree we just passed looked nice. Not nice enough to catch, mind you I already went through that insect phase ages ago, but it had nice coloration. 

Mrs. Obiwana passed by, walking her Growlithe, and smiled to Jiichan. He nodded and smiled and, taking good manners into consideration, I also smiled and bid the older woman a good morning. You'd have thought I told her to jump into Masara Creek and to take her Growlithe with her! Her eyes got huge and she sort of shuddered and walked on. She muttered something, but I didn't catch it. 

"Shigeru," Jiichan said, "You might just want to keep silent." 

"But why?" I asked, a small whine creeping into my tone. "You've told me that for the last few weeks, but I don't know why. Why shouldn't I be nice to someone as they pass by?" 

But Jiichan only smiled a sad little smile and we walked on. I thought it was rather rude of him to not say anything, but I let it go. I guess it wasn't that important, but that it was important for me to keep quiet. Maybe I should've brushed before I left. I did have scrambled eggs, after all. We finally approached Satoshi's house, with its quaint white picket fence and nicely tended flowerbeds. Hanako's Bariyaado did such a nice job. I couldn't see a single weed. I commented on the flowers to Jiichan, "They sure smell so pretty!" 

A funny look passed over Jiichan's face, but he didn't stop walking. In fact, it seemed that he darted up the stairs and knocked quickly on the closed door. We didn't have long to wait. The door opened and Hanako stood there, a smile on her face. 

"Why hello, Yukinari and Shigeru!" She said chirpily. Hanako always reminded me of some good-natured Pidgey. If she were a Pokemon, that's what she'd be. Jiichan would be more like a Slobro, I think. No, it's not a mean observation, it's just what he reminds me of. Very studious and deep thinking, yet he has a quick punch when need be. 

Satoshi ran up behind his mother, and cheered when he saw us. "They're here! I'm gonna run back and tell Natsume!" And he did, practically raising a dust trail as he did. Satoshi would be a Ponyta. So quick and fiery at the same time. There's never a dull moment with Satoshi around. I'm sure he'd rather be associated with a Pikachu, but Satoshi's not that bright. 

Hmm, that was a bad pun. Anyway, I followed Jiichan into the house, rather relieved by the coolness of it. The sun was bright out, even at ten in the morning, and the temperature was already in the mid sixties. It would definately be hot today and I didn't need to be as psychic as Natsume to tell you that. 

The kitchen was a bit crowded, what with Takeshi, Satoshi, Kasume, Natsume, Hanako, Jiichan, Bariyaard, and me. Wait, is that...It is...Hiroshi is also here. A tight feeling caught in my throat, and when he saw me looking at him, Hiroshi blushed and looked away. 

They were all gathered around Hanako's small kitchen table, and though it looked like a table for four, they managed to crowd everyone, all eight of us, in a tight semi-circle. Ugh, what a tight squeeze. This was definately uncomfortable. 

"Um, maybe a few people need to sit out of this?" Hanako tittered. "I mean, we only really need Shigeru and Natsume, right?" 

Oh, bless you, Hanako for being so intelligent. 

I sighed in relief as Takeshi, Hiroshi, Kasumi, and Satoshi got up. Jiichan joined Hanako by the stove for a cup of coffee, while Satoshi and Kasumi went off with Hiroshi and Takeshi to fight for control of the television remote. I think Kasumi won. 

"Won't you need my Alakazam?" I asked, getting out the appropriate Pokeball.

"No, no," Her hand, slender and strong, stayed my hand. "I won't need your Pokemon's assistance. I was really just amusing Takeshi. It was a nice idea, since your Pokemon knows you, but I should be able to unlock your memory with no problem."

"Okay," I said, shrugging. 

"Keep your thoughts on me," Natsumi said from her place right across from me. She gripped my hands tightly in hers and I absently noted how dry and cool they were. Very much unlike mine. 

"How should I do that?" I asked politely. I had to be polite, as this was the woman who would be responsible for me getting my memory back. 

"Close your eyes," She said, her violet eyes boring into mine. "And then try to imagine that you are in a dark room with no doors or windows." 

I did, then asked, "But what about ventilation?" 

Natsume sighed and squeezed my hands, "Just imagine the darkness because that's the most important part." 

Eyes closed, I shrugged and did as told. I imagined myself in a dark room with no windows or doors. Then Natsume told me to imagine one wall of the room becoming the night sky, filled with millions of stars. I did so, and I felt a tingle race up my spine and I suddenly felt lightheaded, as if my whole body was floating. 

Then the stars vanished, replaced by a darkness so black that it made my mind spin, and then I felt like I was spinning. It felt like an amusement park ride I'd once ridden on...Wait, was that a memory? Was I remembering? 

__

No, Shigeru, Natsume's voice was gentle in my mind. _It's just a general feeling that you may have experienced, but it's not the you that we're trying to get back._

That wasn't what I'd been hoping for, but I went with the feeling anyway, hoping that it was the right thing to do. The feeling of spinning brought back something else, and this was definately a memory. It had only happened last week, but it was still so very fresh in my mind. 

It had been dark, nearly midnight, and I'd gone out of my room in Jiichan's home to walk around because I had been so restless. I just couldn't get to sleep and I figured a little walk could help. The night's air had been cool, but not cold, and I'd only had my jeans, a tshirt, and a leather jacket. Plus shoes, naturally. I've lost some of my memory, but I'm not stupid. 

I'd gone out to the meadow Jiichan had for the Normal type Pokemon. They were all inside, but I was still cautious as I crossed the meadow, walking through the tall grass. You could never know if someone had gotten out of their Pokeball for a late night stroll...Just as I was doing. I got to my so-called favorite rock, and climbed upon it. 

Suprisingly, there was still some residual warmth, and at first I thought it was from the heat of the day. Then I noticed the blanket that was half on and half off the boulder. "Who's there?" I called out.

Nothing. 

I scanned the grass, as the moon was nearly full and provided great light, but the only grass that moved had been moved by the gentle breeze. I was about to give up, to think that maybe Satoshi had had a picnic as the boulder had a flat top to it, until I saw a decided rustle in a patch of grass to my left. "Show yourself!" 

My demand yielded nothing, so I called out my most faithful Pokemon. "Go, Burakki!" 

The dark Pokemon appeared in a flash of white light and nuzzled my arm. 

"Good boy," I cooed, "I need you to go sniff out whoever is there." Burakki yapped and leapt off the boulder. 

Barely a second had passed before I heard a yelp. It wasn't from Burakki, and it was familiar sounding. Suddenly, I saw Burakki's golden rings begin to glow, and the gentle light lit up the area around him, showing off a person's form. "Who are you and why are you trespassing?" I demanded. 

"I was only out here to think," The person said. "I didn't think anyone would be here." 

"Well, I am, now who are you?" My tone was rude, but this person had no right to be here! "Answer, or else I can't be responsible for Burakki's actions." 

"It's me, Hiroshi," The person said, shocking me. 

"Hiroshi!" I gasped, "Why are you sneaking around? And what's that in your hands?" 

Hiroshi stepped forward and climbed up onto the boulder after I bid him to. "I couldn't sleep, and this looked like a nice place to meditate." 

"Oh, well that's fine." I said, while thanking and recalling Burakki. "Is that a telescope?" I swear Hiroshi blushed five shades of red. 

"Um, yea, it is.." he stammered. "Doing a little stargazing?" I asked. The sky really was magnificent. Jiichan's place was far enough from Masara's centre to not be intruded by the five or six streetlights that were there. 

Hiroshi looked at me. "You could say that." 

I turned around, facing Jiichan's house. "Oh, look at that! It looks like it could be Venus!" Directly over Jiichan's house was a bright little dot. It just sat there, unblinking; a sure sign it was a planet and not a star. How did I know that? The information was just there...odd... 

"Yeah, I'd been watching that one," Hiroshi said. There was a small pause. "Shigeru?" 

"Mmhmm," I said, looking at the sky. I lay back onto the boulder, as it was big enough to do so. I sighed, enjoying myself. 

"Do you ever...wonder about how you are when you had your memory?" 

The question took me by surprise. "No, not really. Why?" 

"Well, I guess I was just curious." He lay back to, pillowing his head with arms folded under. "Can I be honest?" 

An uncomfortable feeling sprouted. "I suppose so." 

"You aren't the nicest person in the world." He blurted it out, as if scared to say it. 

"I'm not?" 

"No, sorry." He seemed to mean it. 

Silence took over, and the only sound were of small insects and some flying bird, probably a night hunting Noctowl, in the distance. A small creek a few yards away gurgled over rocks, and something splashed into it. At the same time, we both sat up and spoke. 

"Hiroshi..." 

"Shigeru..." 

We both shrieked out in unison as something BIG swooped down, and we were knocked over by it's backlash of air. We tumbled off the boulder and onto the ground. 

Somehow I landed on top of Hiroshi. My concern for the blond boy was immediate. The boulder was only four feet high, but if one fell off the wrong way, there could be big trouble. All thoughts of whatever flying Pokemon it was fled as I heard Hiroshi groan. "Are you okay?" I asked anxiously. 

Hiroshi stirred beneath me and I moved to get up, but he gripped my arms with an iron grip. 

"What?" I asked, confused. He motioned for me to bend lower and I did. "What is it?" I asked. 

"Shigeru, I..." He gazed at me, and then shocked me totally. He kissed me, full on the lips, suddenly holding the sides of my face with both hands. He ended the kiss, still holding my face, and just looked at me. 

I jerked away from him, scuttling back like a Kingler, until my back hit the boulder. What had just happened? Why had he done that? And why...why didn't I mind? 

"Shigeru..." 

I leapt to my feet. "You shouldn't have done that." 

And I ran back to Jiichan's house. 

__

Shigeru, no, that's not what I needed you to do! It was Natsume...Oh please...I hoped she hadn't seen what had happened. _Blast it all, Shigeru! Whatever you just remembered totally threw me off. I can't...I can't get back what I'd gotten!_

So what do I do now? I asked, a bit more snidely that I'd intended. 

__

Oh, good! That's really good! Maybe I did get some part of you back. Her voice was tired sounding. _Okay, Shigeru, what I need you to do is listen to my voice. On the count of three, you'll wake up. Ready? _

I'm ready. 

One...two...three...Wake up... 

I opened my eyes to see Natsume looking tired. There were two cups of coffee by her side, and a dirty fork and plate. "Who had lunch?" 

"I had _dinner_, Shigeru." Natsume said. "We've been here all day. It's already five at night." 

My eyes widened. Night...but it had been morning just a second ago...My stomach rumbled, confirming the truth. 

"I'm sorry," She said wryly. "I should've warned you. I guess we'll have to try again tomorrow. Are you game?" 

I thought back to that memory I'd rehashed and wondered. "Yes, definitely." 

"Good," She smiled. "Oh, you may want to be careful when you stand. You're legs might have locked up." 

"Uh-huh," I said, "And I really gotta pee." 

Natsume laughed and stood up. 

I went to stand, but found I couldn't. 

"Now I did warn you, Shigeru," Natsume said. "Wait and I'll get Takeshi and your Ojii-chan." 

I did, and thought on that memory. Had I liked Hiroshi's advances? I was so confused, but forgot about it as Takeshi and Jiichan walked into the kitchen. Suddenly, the prospect of getting helped back to Jiichan's house via Takeshi Express looked very uncomfortable indeed. 

* * *

Poooor Shigeru! I hope he gets his memory back soon...but what of Hiroshi? What will happen if Shigeru gets his memory back...and remembers The Kiss? Oooh la la...the suspense!


	9. [to fall and lose it all]

  
Chapter Nine  
  
[To Fall and Lose It All]

* * *

  
Hi! My name is Satoshi…er…but I suppose you already knew that, right? What gave it away? Was it the hat? Kasumi says I should get rid of it, but I worked really hard to get it! And Takeshi says I should just not listen to her because she's a girl and because of that she's difficult to understand.   
  
Personally I agree with him, but I'd never tell Kasumi that. She'd just about kill me on the spot.  
  
So yesterday Natsume tried getting Shigeru's memory back and somehow failed. I was so surprised about that! Now she's in the kitchen again trying the same thing. This time she's using Shigeru's Alakazam to help her out. I don't know why she didn't try using it before, there's no shame in having a helping hand.   
  
Though to be honest, and this is just between you and me, I was pretty uneasy about Shigeru getting his memory back at all. He's been a lot nicer this way and more approachable. This way he's not calling me a loser every five minutes and I can actually talk to him. I mean, not like I'd usually even want to talk to him, but Shigeru's not all that bad once his attitude is gone.  
  
Once again I was in the living room, with Kasumi and Takeshi, and wondering why I wasn't outside training my Pokemon. The television show wasn't even that good. Something called, _Through The Days of Our Restless Lives_. Even though Kasumi was cooing over every other scene, I couldn't see the point in it all. The characters were either kissing or trying to kill each other.  
  
Hiroshi walked in the living room, waving a tentative hello. "Hey guys, how's things going…"  
  
"SHHH!!!!" Evil Kasumibot hissed. "DO NOT INTERRUPT MY SOAP OPERA!!!"  
  
Hiroshi blanched and took a step back. I took that as my cue to leave and as I passed him, I beckoned Hiroshi to follow me. We left Takeshi behind, who was oblivious to anything but the women on the screen.  
  
"Do you want to watch Natsume try again?" I asked Hiroshi.  
  
"No," Hiroshi shook his head. "I'd rather not. I'm going to go to town and get some things for dinner. Want to come?"  
  
"Naah, this will be fun."

"I'll see you later, then," Hiroshi walked quietly back through the living room, under the watchful glare of Evil Kasumibot.

_Twenty minutes later..._

It was quiet. So quiet. I could almost hear myself thinking. I was thinking...thinking...how great it would be to get a slice of that pie mom made last night. Uhg, not a nice thing to do, I know! But I'm in the kitchen for Pete's sake! Gimmie some credit. At least I'm not a remote control hog like Kasumi is.  
  
Pikachu yawned (she was sleeping in my lap), looked up at me sleepily and fell back asleep. I looked over my shoulder, into the living room and Kasumi looked up just in time to see me looking at her. Feeling brave, I stuck my tongue out at her and made a face. It was amusing to see her tentative smile fall into a red-faced angry expression. I could almost hear her threatening my life and therefore those of my unborn children.  
  
"Satoshi," Mom whispered into my ear. "If you don't behave, Pikachu will be sleeping many nights outside this week."  
  
It was torture to not whine back at her, but I had promised to be on my best behaviour. It surely wasn't my fault that Kasumi was close enough to make faces at. I nodded my reply and smiled angelically at her.  
  
Mom smiled back, falling for the sweet expression, and walked back to stand near an anxious Ookido-Hakase. They whispered in adult tones, surely something about Shigeru.  
  
Speaking of my annoying rival...  
  
Shigeru was currently seated at our kitchenette table, sitting opposite of Natsume. His hands were gripped within hers, right on top of the tiled surface. Where our dinners sat. That was so gross. Shigeru's Alakazam was standing nearby, its eyes closed and one of its spoons in each pawed hand thing appendage hicky hoosit.   
  
Yesterday Natusme had tried to get Shigeru's memory back and completely, flat out, falling on her face, failed. It would've been funny if not for the fact that Natsume could be completely evil when she chose to. I'm talking so evil that she made Shigeru look like some innocent monk or something. And Shigeru being innocent anything was enough to make your mind spin.  
  
I was sitting, how rude of me to have you assume I was sitting at the table as well, on the counter near Mom and Ookido-Hakase. A glass of water sat next to me. Water, can you believe it? Mom won't let me have soda or anything sugary in the morning cause she says I'm hyper enough. Water can be so...boring.   
  
When I get out on my own I'm gonna have soda whenever I want to, and that will be morning, noon, and night. I mean, I don't get hyper. The very idea was laughable. Me. Hyper. Haah!!  
  
Suddenly I saw Shigeru's shoulders tense, cause I was behind him so I could see his wimpy shoulders tense, and Natsume gasped. Her violet eyes opened slowly and a grin spread across her face.  
  
"Were you successful?" Ookido-Hakase anxiously asked. He walked a few steps away from Mom.  
  
"I believe I was, yes," Natsume said calmly, the grin fading into her more normal expressionless features. "Shigeru...you can wake up now."  
  
My stomach churned at the thought of Shigeru being whole. Okay, so the very thought of Shigeru anything made my stomach churn, but the point was that he stood up suddenly, almost knocking over the chair.  
  
"I...I feel so free!" Shigeru's nasally voice took on that arrogant quality that he's practically trademarked. "It feels so good!"  
  
"Shigeru, my boy!" Ookido-Hakase walked to his grandson and enveloped him in a big hug. "It's good to have you back to normal."  
  
"Thanks, Jii-chan," Shigeru smirked. "But I have two things to do right now."  
  
"What are they?" Ookido-Hakase looked confused.  
  
"First, I'm going to take a long shower," Shigeru opened the back door. "And then I'm going out."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm going to kill Hiroshi."  
  
\+\/+/\+\/+/\+/  
  
Now, why would an ignorant jerk like Shigeru want to kill a nice guy like Hiroshi? Darned if I knew. If I was psychic, I'd be torn between wiping Shigeru's memory clean and overcharging people for personal information. That goes for Shigeru's information or their own. Shigeru is about as well talked about as any celebrity.  
  
But to be serious, I can't tell you for sure why Shigeru is so angry with Hiroshi. I can only guess.  
  
My guess would have to be two little, yet life changing words: That Kiss.  
  
Uh-huh. See, a few weeks ago Hiroshi had gone out walking one night. Like in the middle of the night, insane. It wasn't cold out, or grossly hot, but just one of those early summer nights when you just can't sleep. So Hiroshi, who was staying at my house, went out.   
  
I followed.  
  
Give the boy some privacy, you might be thinking. But it wasn't like that at all. I wasn't following him like stalking wise, I just wanted to make sure he'd be okay and, being a stranger to Masara, get lost or fall off a cliff into the ocean. It has happened before.   
  
No, it wasn't me. *sigh* Honestly, I'm not stupid!  
  
I shall ignore your laughing to continue with my story. I followed Hiroshi to some meadow, after a bit of a trippy walk through one of the many small wood patches that surround Masara. Luckily there were not a lot of nocturnal Pokemon,and those that were out were either too afraid to deal with us or comfortable with not eating us. Which was most fortunate for us. Even though Hiroshi didn't know I was following him.  
  
That was fortunate for me.  
  
The kiss, the kiss, you're so demanding! Sure, you can lay a little sugar on my cheek...What? Oh, you just want to talk about Hiroshi kissing Shigeru? Fiiiine.   
  
Hiroshi kissed Shigeru.  
  
...  
  
Oh come on! You want me to elaborate? Okay, okay, don't leave! I'll elaborate!  
  
Hiroshi and Shigeru sort of fell from a rock and Shigeru landed on Hiroshi and Hiroshi kissed Shigeru full on the lips and they practically played tonsil hockey.  
  
Better? Well good because the thought makes me nautious. No not the thought of you feeling better. Anyway, it wasn't Shigeru that did any of the kissing, it was Hiroshi. Hiroshi had grabbed onto Shigeru as if nothing else in the world mattered. Personally, I never knew Hiroshi went that way.  
  
So Shigeru had just shoved Hiroshi away and scuttled back to the boulder in a perfect imitation of a Krabby. Then he'd stood up and almost run right back to his grandfather's home. A Rapidash would've been outrun by kissed Shigeru.  
  
You want to know the worst part? The stricken look on Hiroshi's face as he stood up and watched Shigeru run back in the house. The moon had been full and illuminated each expression on his face. It went from dismay to heartbreak to fear...I could go on and on, but I've run out of descriptive words. You're lucky.  
  
What do you mean, what's the real reason I followed Hiroshi? There was no reason.   
  
None at all.  
  
\+\/+/\+\/+/\+/  
  
Hiroshi was really lucky in that he didn't bump into Shigeru until the next day. Hiroshi and I had just come back from doing a little shopping for my mom at the market and on walking in the back door, heard Shigeru's nasally voice in the living room.  
  
"I can't even remember a thing from when I'd lost my memory," He said, his voice spilling over into the kitchen.  
  
Hiroshi placed his brown bag on the center island, "Satoshi...Do you mind if I go on upstairs? My head is aching and I think I'll lie down for a little bit."  
  
"Sure," I said, munching on a chocolate covered doughnut, "I'll cover for you."  
  
An odd look passed over Hiroshi's face, but he smiled, "Thank you."  
  
I shrugged, finishing the doughnut. "No problem."  
  
He slunk up the backset of stairs and I heard the floorboards creak twice. Then the sound of the door closing. I wondered if he should be sharing a room with Brock. I know what it's like to room with Brock, and he snores like no one's business.  
  
Quickly I tossed out the evidence of my sugar inducement, hiding the wax papers in the garbage can under a broccoli wrapper, and finished putting away the groceries. It wasn't long before Shigeru sauntered into the kitchen.   
  
"Hey loser," He said, grabbing a Coke from the fridge.  
  
"Good to see you've got your ego back," I said, walking past him. He grabbed my shoulder, holding me back. "Did you want something? A glass? Ice? A new personality?"  
  
"I want you to tell me where Hiroshi's hiding." He narrowed his eyes. "I know you know where he's at."  
  
"Oh, good to see that some of Natsume's talent rubbed off on you," I glared back at him, annoyed by his attitude. "Too bad none of her personality rubbed off. Oh but that's right, she's got as much personality as she does emotions...None."  
  
He just stared at me.  
  
"So, how much did your Ojii-chan pay Natsume for rescuing your inner self?" The question was more stupid than daring, but Shigeru's only reaction was to sneer.  
  
"She said she already got what she wanted," He shrugged. "Whatever that means."  
  
"Why do you want to see Hiroshi so badly?" I asked softly.  
  
"None of your business, loser," He said just as softly. "Just some unfinished business. It's personal."  
  
"Well then, Hiroshi's in his room. He's got a headache." I said. "Don't bother going up to bother him."  
  
"I think I will anyway, but thanks for the warning." He went to the back staircase, but Pikachu blocked his way.  
  
She sat on the fifth stair, her cheeks sparking ominously. "Piiika..."   
  
"I really wouldn't try, Shigeru." I grinned. "Pikachu's had a bad day; she's tired, and grumpy. If you try to get past her, I won't be held responsible for her actions."  
  
Shigeru glared at Pikachu, then turned to leave. "Fine, I have other things to do anyway."  
  
The screen door shut noisily behind him and I turned to Pikachu, "Thanks, sweetheart, you are just the best."  
  
"Pi, Pikapi!" She chirped as I scratched under her chin, her mood lighter than before.  
  
\+\/+/\+\/+/\+/  
  
"Thanks again, Satoshi," Hiroshi said as he neatly pulled down the edge of the blankets.  
  
"Don't worry about it," I said, rolling out the sleeping bag onto the floor. I had strategically placed it in the center of the room, directly under the ceiling fan. "I mean, it's the least I could do for you."  
  
"Shigeru really worries me," He said, getting into bed and pulling the sheets up. "Do you think he'd really do something?"  
  
"I wouldn't worry about Shigeru," A pillow quickly joined the sleeping bag, my personal favorite, and I walked over to the door. Clicking the light off, I opened the door, "I mean, all you did was kiss him, right?"  
  
Not waiting for an answer, Hiroshi's shocked expression was both enough and illuminated by the hallway light, I stepped out and closed the door. I walked quickly to the bathroom, hoping to get it before Kasumi. Lucky for me, the water wench was already snoring away.  
  
Actually, so was Brock. I looked down at my watch, startled to see that it was midnight. I hadn't realized it had gotten so late. All I did was...Oh right, I had been playing on my new PS3. My how time flies.  
  
The bathroom visit was rather quick, since my eyes were burning for an intense desire to have me view the insides of my eyelids, and after a quick brush, floss, and gloss, I walked back to my room.  
  
The room I was currently sharing with Hiroshi.   
  
Hiroshi, who was in my bed, while I would be enjoying a stiff back in the morning that only a slumber on a wooden floor, could provide. I didn't exactly want to go back to my room after such a bold statement, so I went downstairs.  
  
The kitchen was just as I remembered it from twenty minutes ago. Empty.  
  
I got a glass of water and sat down at the center island. There were two bar stool chairs on one side of the island, and I was just so glad that mom decided to take my winnings from defeating the Orange League to remodel the kitchen.

Hmm, what to do, what to do. I drummed my fingers on the counter top, an obscure little pop beat, and thought back on today's activities. Shigeru could be such an ass. I mean, honestly here, how many guys want to kill someone for a little kiss. Okay, so it's a big deal, but no one saw.

Except me. Or that Weedle I'd tripped over. But it's not like Pokemon could talk. Well, they can, obviously, but not to a point where any human could understand. Drum, drummdy, drum...

Why did my drumming sound like footsteps?

"Hey, Satoshi..." It was Hiroshi. "Can we talk?"

\+\/+/\+\/+/\+/

Can we talk? I almost needed to talk to a paramedic! My heart just took up a permanent rapid beat and I swear I was whiter than...than...vanilla ice cream. No, wait, that's kinda yellow-y, isn't it?

Before I could say anything, Hiroshi grabbed a soda from the fridge and walked up to me. "Is this stool taken?" He joked, pointing to the other bar chair next to me.

"Uh...no," I said, fretting inside. Why did I have to ask such a smart ass question like_, all you did was kiss him, right_? Stupid, Satoshi! You'd have to face him eventually, smart guy.

He sat next to me, opening the soda and taking a sip. "Nice and cold."

The night was decidedly unopressively hot, nor was it humid. It was earlier, but not now. Um...Why is he staring at me like that? I decided to ask Hiroshi as well as my brain.

"Well, to be honest," He looked down at the soda can, then looked up at me timidly. "I wanted to know why you would ask me such a question."

"About...?" I tried to skirt around the whole kiss thing, but Hiroshi was more determined than a Snubble biting down on an...anything.

"You asked if all I did was kiss Shigeru," He sighed. "Because I did and somehow you know about it. So, I guess what I really want to know is," He looked back up at me, his eyes full of some emotion. "How do you know about it?"

"Intuition?" I offered.

Hiroshi speared me with a dry look. "I think not. Just...just tell me the truth. Were you spying on me?"

"Spying?!" The question took me by surprise. "No, not at all! I'd seen you leave the house and followed you so you wouldn't get hurt."

"It's not like I'd stumble blindly around Masara and fall off a cliff and into the ocean."

__

Why do people keep bringing that up?

"I was six, okay!" I burst out, standing up and pounding machop-like on the counter. "_Six_!! Geeze, suddenly the whole world seems to know about it."

Hiroshi blinked. "Satoshi...what are you talking about?"

"What were you talking about?"

"Obviously not what you were." Hiroshi smiled. "Dear Satoshi."

"Whaaa?"

"So innocent," He murmured. "Was there something you had to tell me? I've got the answer I wanted."

"Tell you? No...no not at all. There's nothing."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I said defensively, sitting back on the stool. "Okay, why are you allowed soda whenever you want?"

"That's your serious question?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, just a bit silly sounding, I suppose." Hiroshi sipped his soda. I stared jealously. "I guess I can have soda whenever I want because I can."

"Oooh." I blinked. "That makes no sense at all, but I'll go with it."

"So you were there that night," Hiroshi sipped again. "Are you sure you followed me just to protect me from wayward cliffs?"

"I did want to talk to you about..." I paused, thinking. "...Um, about your Butterfree stratedgy. Yeah, that's it."

Hiroshi gave me a Look.

"Honestly!" I protested. "Look, fine, if you don't want to talk then I'll just leave you to your illegal soda consumption."

"Whatever you say, Satoshi." Hiroshi giggled.

"You are so very strange, Hiroshi." I said, before climbing the stairs. I really need some sleep.

\+\/+/\+\/+/\+/

The next morning dawned bright and sunny. Birdsong filled the air, the scent of breakfast cooking wafted up the stairs and into my room, and the sound of Kasumi's singing in the shower...Okay, that made me want to shove my pillow over my head and then release my Snorlax and let that sit on the pillow.

Yeah, she's _that_ bad.

"Hiroshi, throw me another pillow, will ya?" I asked, flinging up a hand for a tossed pillow.

Nothing happened.

"Hiroshi?" I sat up, looking around. The bed was neatly made, the vertical blinds on my windows were raised half way, and nary a pile of dirty laundry was in sight. 

"Okay, just where did my dirty clothes go?" I stood up, stretching. "I had that pile in front of my closet for three months. I was hoping to set a record."

So what did I do next? Pushy, aren't you? I got dressed and visited the bathroom (a soaking wet floor courtesy of Kasumi the Singing Red Gyarados). Then I went downstairs, my wet socks squishing on the stairs. I grimaced, pulled them off, and balled them up. 

__

SMACK! They went as I tossed them in the laundry chute.

I love laundry chutes.

Then I had a nice big breakfast. Kasumi-dos made a rude comment about how I ate more than three Snorlaxes, but I hushed her with a comment on her mating call. Er...singing. She got quieter just about as fast as she got red in the face. That was fast.

The remains of the breakfast (thought I was gonna say day, didn't ya?) was cleaned by the crew of Hiroshi and Bariyard, cleaners at large, and it was just amazing how sparkling clean the kitchen got.

"Oh, I am going to have to treat you two in town today!" Mom beamed at the cleanliness of her kitchen. "Hiroshi, are you free for parties?"

"Absolutely!" Hiroshi smiled politely. "I can also..."

"...Slice, dice, and make julianne fries!" A snide voice broke in.

"Shigeru!" I swear Hiroshi got so pale I thought he'd faint. "What are you doing here?"

"Moro...Morning, my dear sweet Hanako!" Shigeru inclined his head towards my mom, noticing her presence just before an insult to Hiroshi could fly. "How pleasant to see you!"

"Shigeru! Morning to you too!" Mom swept through the kitchen, her small purse over one shoulder. "I was just about to take Hiroshi and Bari-chan out to town."

"Darn, I was here to let Hiroshi know that Ojii-chan wanted to talk to Hiroshi." His gaze narrowed. "Now."

"Oh my, whatever for?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, what for?" I added.

"You'll see," He said, turning for the door. "Coming, Hiroshi?"

I looked to Hiroshi, saw the desperate look he threw me, and decided to take advantage of Mom being around. "I'll go with you two!"

"WHAT?!" Shigeru shouted out, then choked back a glare. "I..I mean, you can't. Jii-chan doesn't want you."

"Moooom, do you mind if Hiroshi and I go with Shigeru to see his Grandfather?" I even put on an innocent angel look.

"Well sure you can sweetie!" Mom ruffled my hair as she walked past, Bariyard at her side. "I'll pick up some things for dinner. Don't stay over too late, because we're having deep dish chili pot pies!"

__

Deep dish chili pot pies….AAAAHHH!!! YES!! IT'S MY LUCKY DAAAAY!! I cheered inwardly, coughed, and said, "Thank you, mommy!"

Shigeru rolled his eyes and walked out the back door. "Come on, I haven't got all day," He called behind him.

The screen door slammed shut behind him, bouncing twice before being fully closed. "Let's go, Hiroshi!"

We followed Shigeru the best we could. The long legged Ookido boy's stride was so long, that it took two steps for me and Hiroshi to match one of Shigeru's. I glared at Shigeru's retreating back. "Hold on! We can't run as fast as you walk!"

Shigeru froze, standing with his arms crossed. We caught up and I saw the dark look on Shigeru's face, and then saw that he'd led us though the 'short cut' to his Grandfather's place. It happened to be the one that I took when I followed Hiroshi on That Night. You know, when Hiroshi KISSED Shigeru. Just in case you forgot.

The dark look on his face startled me and I looked to see if he had any Pokeballs or knives. I didn't see any, so I figured we were okay. I was so wrong.

"I don't know who you think you are, Hiroshi," Shigeru glared at Hiroshi. "But I want you out of Masara. In fact, I want you out of Kanto. Head over to the Orange Archipelago or to Johto."

Hiroshi looked stricken. "I…I can't just do that! My family is in Kanto!"

"I don't care. No one makes a fool out of me when I'm not fully with it!"

"Then it must be tough for you, Shigeru," My anger at Shigeru put heat in my words and my foot in my mouth. "Since you've never been fully with it."

"Satoshi! Shut up!!" He spun around to face Hiroshi completely. "The fact that you did what you did, and when you did it, sickens me. That you put your hands on me, and _kissed_ me, makes me want to vomit. You are the _sickest_ bastard I've ever met in my life and if I could put you through what you did to me, I'd do it in a heartbeat."

Hiroshi looked distressed, "I can't believe you didn't feel something for me."

Shigeru looked incredulous. "Feel…something for you? I _feel_ something for you, but it's not what you want. I feel the most incredible loathing towards you."

"So I guess we weren't going to see your Grandfather," I ventured.

"You're such a brainless idiot, Satoshi," Shigeru snapped at me, "And you can't even see this trash for what he is."

"So that's still a no?"

"Yes, you imbecile! It's a no!" Shigeru threw his hands in the air. "I wasn't going to take Hiroshi to see Jii-chan at all! Jii-chan doesn't give a ratatta's ass about Hiroshi."

"Then what were you going to do?" Hiroshi looked pale. The anger from Shigeru was so palpable, you could cut it with a knife.

"Do, do, what to do," Shigeru tapped his chin. "Oh, I know! I was going to have you beaten to within an inch of your life! Doesn't that sound fun!"

No matter what Shigeru thinks of me, or says to or about me, I am not an idiot. I might not be the smartest guy in Kanto, but I can see a threat for what it is. I stepped between Hiroshi and Shigeru. "You don't want to do that."

"Yes I do."

Shigeru's blunt response took me by surprise. "Shigeru, you can't go around beating up other Trainers! It's against League rules."

"I wasn't going to," Shigeru said snidely. "I was going to let my Burakki have some fun."

"That can get you disbarred!" Hiroshi grasped at straws with these remarks. "You'll have your Pokemon taken away, you'll never be able to Train ever again, you won't be able to take over your Grandfather's lab…"

"Don't talk about my Jii-chan, you freak!" Shigeru shouted, causing a few Pidgey to flee from the trees above us. "Don't _ever_ speak of my family members."

__

I wonder if I can contact Pikachu telepathically, I mused, then tried it. Nothing happened, other than Shigeru shouting more threats and Hiroshi trying to get away.

__

Satoshi, keep him with you.

Pikachu?! IT WORKED!! I'M PSYCHO!!!

No, Satoshi, The voice sounded suddenly very patient. _It's Natsume. I can feel Shigeru's hate and I'm sending over some help. Takeshi and Kasumi are coming to help you._

Footsteps and shouting came closer soon after Natsume finished talking, and I realized that the voices were familiar. "Takeshi and Kasumi!"

"Kasumi…" Shigeru gulped, stepping back a step. Then he decided to launch an attack of his own. "You won't pass on your freak germs to me! Take this!"

Shigeru had swung out with all his might, his fist clenched in a tight mass, and aimed it right at Hiroshi. Unfortunately for me, I was still in between the two.

I felt a sickening crack, stars of all sorts swam in my vision, and I dropped like a stone, suddenly unable to stay conscious.

\+\/+/\+\/+/\+/

"Satoshi? Satoshi, are you okay?" The echoing voice broke into my deep sleep and I shoved up a hand to ward off the speaker.

"Just a few more minutes, Mommy."

"He's okay," The voice said dryly. "Let's get him home."

I felt people picking me up and I wanted to know why they'd drag me out of bed. My eyes wanted to stay shut, but I opened them anyway…only to be welcome by a world of pain. "Oooooow!" I cried out, feeling nothing but pain from my left eye.

"Satoshi, don't try to open your left eye!" It was Hiroshi. "You've been hurt and your eye is swollen shut."

"Argh, I can feel that," I whined, then groaned. I felt really ill and the world was spinning behind my closed eyes. "Put me down, please!"

The world stopped moving as they gently lowered me to the ground, leaning me against a tree trunk, and I heard Takeshi and Kasumi talking.

"We need to get him back to his house but there's only the three of us." Kasumi complained. "And Satoshi is no feather!"

"We can't just leave him here either," Takeshi said. "Even if Shigeru is being taken off by the Junsa…Oooh the lead officer was really pretty…It's just not safe to leave Satoshi alone and injured!" 

Despite their warnings, I managed to crack open my right (and unaffected, alright!) eye. The two picked me up again, one grabbing hold under one arm. They walked along a dirt road, on of the main roads, with Hiroshi trailing them. I was shorter than both of them by an inch or two so that when they held me up, my feet didn't touch the ground. 

Kasumi was looking at Takeshi, but she looked at me. "Satoshi! You should close your eyes!"

"I can't, I need to be part of this conversation too," I said firmly. Then I thought for a second and proposed an idea. "Leave me here with Hiroshi."

The two froze, Hiroshi looking over at the three of us.

"What?!" Kasumi squealed out. "Why would we do that?"

"Because I asked you…"

Takeshi leaned close to me, "Satoshi, you do realize that Hiroshi is.." 

"So Hiroshi likes guys the way you like Junsa and Joi," I shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me. He's my friend first and foremost." 

"If you want," Takeshi looked at me dubiously. "Junsa took Shigeru away and they were radioing his Grandfather when they did. He didn't sound pleased."

"I can only imagine." I said. "Now, go, okay? If you walk anymore with me I'm going to be physically ill over the ground and whoever gets in my way. I need a jeep or a car, preferably a teleporting Pokemon."

"You just want your Mommy, don't you?" Kasumi said in a teasing tone.

"Actually…I do." I said, not embarrassed to say so.

\+\/+/\+\/+/\+/

So they eventually left me with Hiroshi. The two had run off, raising little pats of dust on the hard packed dirt road, and vanished over the crest of a small hill. I knew that Masara was right over that hill, but my home was on the other side of town, towards the back of the town. It was remote and private, one of the reasons mom chose it. 

"Satoshi, how long with they be?" 

Hiroshi's question puzzles me for a second. "Probably close to an hour, unless someone passing by in a jeep or something takes pity on them." 

We sat there, in silence, and watched the clouds drift past. I spotted a Wobuffet, Ratatta, Pidgey, and even a Sentret. "Hiroshi...why didn't you ever say that you...liked...guys?" 

"Well, it's not something I'd post on the evening news!" Hiroshi laughed nervously. "You aren't going to punch me, are you?"

"Of course not," I said, "I'm not Shigeru." 

"No," Hiroshi murmured. "You're not." 

I stared at Hiroshi for a second and, ignoring all pain in my eye, bent over and kissed him.

  
End Chapter Nine  
Chapter Ten due in ten billion days. Please enjoy some Hanson in the meanwhile.  
_MmmBop...begins to play  
People are seen running and screaming_


End file.
